<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Know the Truth of You by hayj</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018017">I Know the Truth of You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayj/pseuds/hayj'>hayj</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Revolution (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:40:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayj/pseuds/hayj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While traveling with Mia on a Diplomatic mission, Charlie and Mia come under attack and it's up to Bass and company to save the day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie Matheson/Bass Monroe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know nothing about Tampico, Mexico, or any other town in Mexico I may eventually mention. My apologies if I in any way offend anyone.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An explosion rocked the quiet night in Tampico, Mexico and the building shuddered, throwing Charlie Matheson to her hands and knees. Popping sounds rose from the street below the five-star hotel and a strange, yellowish-orange glow lit the night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mia Clayton, the daughter of the ambassador to Mexico, made her way to the window and looked out. “There are men firing guns. Is this a coup?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Get away from the window, Mia!” Charlie called out, picking herself off the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A knock sounded at the door. “Mia open up!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mia flung open the door to admit a member of her security team. “What’s happening?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Terrorist attack or gang war. We’re not sure. We need to evacuate you and Miss Matheson.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mia looked around her. “Won’t it be safe if we barricade the door until help comes?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Help isn’t coming,” John Faber said. “The city government and law enforcement will have their hands full fighting stopping the attackers." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can’t we just wait them out?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re a high-value target, Mia. Terrorists would love to post your picture as the latest prize in the war against the U.S.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How long do we have?” Charlie asked, tugging Mia towards the bedroom. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Two minutes. Faster is better.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hurry and change into clothes you can run in. Every second we stay here puts us and your detail in danger!” she explained, rushing to her own room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yanking on a pair of black jeans and a long-sleeved black shirt, Charlie slipped on her tennis shoes, grabbing her passport, some cash, and a waterproof jacket, shoving them into a backpack. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Racing back into the living room, Faber scanned her from head to foot, nodding in approval.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Running to the mini-fridge, Charlie added protein bars and a few bottles of water to her pack. Grabbing her satellite phone she slid it into her pocket, grateful her uncle had insisted she bring it in case of an emergency, and this definitely qualified as an emergency. If she and the others failed to escape the hotel she’d call Overview.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gunfire continued to echo outside as shouts and screams added to the growing terror. Suddenly the balcony door shattered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Faber swore viscously. In a crouch, he sprinted to Mia’s room. “Time to go!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not ready,” she protested.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He ignored her protests as he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into the living room. “We can’t wait till they’ve made their way into the hotel. If we don’t leave now, they’ll be shipping us home.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Charlie tugged on her pack and handed Mia her purse. “Come on Mia, your belongings are replaceable, you aren’t.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Faber motioned for them to stay in place, and opened the door to the suite.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adam glanced over his shoulder.  “They’re two maybe three floors away.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mia darted into the hallway and headed for the elevator.  “Can we get out of here, please?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adam caught her by the arm and pulled her back to his side. “No elevators.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mia scowled. “Why not?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Deathtraps.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stairs?” Charlie asked</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If we can.” Faber motioned for his partner to lead the way, guiding the women toward the right stairwell.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adam jogged to the door and eased it open. He checked the interior and then glanced at his partner and shook his head holding up three fingers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Screams in the stairwell were followed by the sound of rapid-fire. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fuck, Charlie thought, running a hand through her hair. The terrorists were shooting people in the stairwell.</p>
<p>“The service elevator is at the back of the hotel, with the service stairs around the corner from the elevator,” Charlie told the men. She had stumbled across them while looking for the vending machines earlier that day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adam wrapped his hand around Mias and headed in that direction, as Faber and Charlie hurried behind. Charlie guessed they had a few minutes at most before this floor was breached.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the service stairs, Adam nudged Mia to the side of the door. With a weapon in his hand, he signaled for them to wait as he peered inside the stairwell, slipping into the darkened interior. He returned a few moments later. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s all clear for now,” he whispered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Moving into the stairwell they followed him down, staying close to each other, making it down three floors without incident. However, when they began to descend to the first floor, the door at the bottom of the stairwell burst open and two men charged in. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spotting Adam they raised their weapons.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>John yanked Mia towards the exit to the second floor as Charlie scrambled after them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mia screamed and Charlie gasped as bullets hit the concrete walls and a shard of concrete sliced her cheek. She ducked and kept running to the second-floor hallway behind John and Mia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This way,” John said as he ran toward the corner, towing Mia along behind him. At the corner, he peered into the next corridor then continued on. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Charlie heard stumbling behind her. Spinning she expected to see one of the terrorists barreling towards her, but instead, it was Adam staggering towards her, blood oozing between his fingers where his hand was pressed to his stomach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Adam!” she cried out, hurrying towards him. When he stumbled and almost fell, she wedged her shoulder under his.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Leave me,” he bit out, his teeth clenched against the pain. “More are coming.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop talking!” Charlie barked, wrapping her arm around his waist, urging him to move. Just when she thought she'd collapse under his weight, John reappeared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve got him, go, linen room on the left, hurry!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Charlie sprinted around the corner and saw Mia waving from a doorway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where’s Adam?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“John is helping him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mia paled. “He’s hurt?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s been shot. I don’t know how bad,” Charlie said, not wanting to upset Mia more than she already was. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We have to help him!” Mia whispered, moving towards the door.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Charlie caught her arm and pulled her back inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you go out there you’ll force John to divide his attention between us and Adam.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t understand, Charlie, I love him!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Charlie smiled at her friend.  “Mia, I knew you loved him from the first day I saw you together. He wouldn’t want you to endanger yourself for him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A moment later, John hauled Adam through the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Charlie closed and locked the door behind them, grabbing a nearby chair to shove under the knob.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now what?” she asked, turning to the men. “There’s no other way out of here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Express elevator to the garage,” John replied with a forced grin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Godammit, Charlie thought, looking over at the small metal door to the right.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The laundry chute?” Mia asked in disbelief. “Will you and Adam even fit?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’ll make it,” John assured her, gesturing for her to get inside. “There’s a laundry bin with linens inside of it waiting. If you scream you give away our location.  Now go!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mia climbed in and let go as John motioned for Charlie to go next.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, Charlie climbed in the chute and clamped her lips shut. Seconds later she landed on a mound of sheets and towels, scrambling out of the bin in a dark room lit only by an exit sign.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seconds later, Adam dropped into the bin with a moan, trying to get out of John’s way. Landing, John picked Adam up, hauling them both out of the bin. Handing the injured man off to the two women, John motioned for them to stay put and disappeared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where's he going?” Mia whispered</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“To get the car. Adam can’t run in his condition.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mia’s voice began to shake. “Adam needs a hospital. He’s losing a lot of blood.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Need you safe,” the young man mumbled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I need you alive,” Mia cried.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tires squealed outside, and seconds later John threw open the door. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Go, Mia! You’re in the backseat with Adam!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Charlie grabbed a handful of towels before racing after the others.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once Mia and Adam were inside the vehicle, Charlie scrambled into the passenger seat, and handed the towels to Mia. “Put pressure on his wound,” she instructed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>John threw the vehicle into drive and sped away.  “Can you fire a weapon, Charlie?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, sir,” she answered, “what have you got?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mia, give Adam’s gun to Charlie.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a quick turn out of the garage, they raced down a side street away from the hotel, then hung a quick right onto a three-lane street filled with other vehicles trying to flee the area. John weaved in and out of traffic, his gaze scanning the area around them </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do we know where the nearest hospital is?” Mia asked from the back seat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We always know where the nearest medical facility is in case you're injured,” John explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With all the cars on the road, the drive to the hospital felt like it took hours. Finally, John swerved into the parking lot and sped towards the ER entrance. When Charlie went to grab for her door, John stopped her. “Wait,” he said and Charlie nodded. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked around the area before exiting the vehicle. Coming around to the passenger side of the car he hauled Adam out. “Get in front of me,” he ordered Mia and Charlie as they headed for the door. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally, they were inside the safety of the hospital. Taking one look at Adam, the nurse on duty directed them to a nearby exam room.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Charlie waited in the hallway outside the room, a medical team rushed inside and John joined her in the hall shortly after.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How is he?” Charlie asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They’re prepping him for surgery.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Chances?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Does Mia know?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man nodded, narrowing in on her bloodied cheek. “With everything happening, I didn’t ask if you were okay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m fine,” Charlie said, waving away his concern.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were interrupted by the sounds of shouting and screaming from the ER entrance along with the distinctive sound of gunfire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mia opened the door.  “What’s going on?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Trouble,” John barked, pulling her from the doorway and shoving her and Charlie away from the chaos.  “Go! Hide!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We can’t leave Adam alone! They’ll kill him!” Mia protested.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They want you, Mia. Once I neutralize the threat, you can come back.” Palming his weapon he glanced over his shoulder before turning back to her. “Move Mia!” he hissed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Charlie grabbed her friend's arm and pulled her down the hall at a run.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once they rounded the corner and were out of sight, Charlie headed for the stairs leading down to the bottom level of the hospital.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where are we going?” Mia whispered. “We can’t go far or John won’t be able to find us.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Someplace safe where I can call for help.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We're in a hospital for Christ's sake! How much safer can we get?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Charlie could think of several places. Anywhere out of this city currently topped her list. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you calling the police?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the sound of more gunshots, Charlie pressed a finger to her lips warning Mia to be silent. Charlie didn’t know what was going on or why, but they were being hunted and if they didn’t escape soon they wouldn’t see daylight.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Bass Monroe poured coffee into his mug and headed for his partner’s office. He nodded at Miles’ secretary who waved him on in the office.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Giving a quick knock on the door he entered the office.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The conversation between the other five men petered out as they looked at the door. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“About time you showed up,” Jeremy Baker drawled. “I thought we’d have to send the army out to track you down.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I haven’t been to bed yet, so don’t push your luck.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shouldn’t have been out partying so late,” Alec said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bass snorted. “I’m not the one with a hangover this morning. That would be my principal.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did he cooperate with your orders?” Miles asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bass snorted. “Please, I could be so lucky. He fired me for refusing to hire him a hooker.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We took him on as a favor to his father,” Miles frowned. “That’s the last time we protect Blanchard unless he agrees to our terms. And since he’ll hate the terms, we won’t have to protect him again. Go home and get some rest once we’re done.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bass planned to sleep for twelve hours straight. If Charlie had been at work today he would have delayed his agenda to have coffee with her but she was in Mexico with Miles’s sister-in-law. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The thought of her there without her own security team made him twitchy. Mia Clayton had her own security detail but their priority was Mia. Only two more days though. She’d be back at work on Monday. Maybe he'd finally work up the courage to ask her out on an honest to god date. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This won’t take long,” Miles continued. “I brought you all in to talk about creating a new team with the five of you.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bass straightened in his chair. He and Miles had been talking about this for months. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bass had missed being on a team. Having been on teams with Jeremy and Jim in the past, partnering with them on a new team would be a treat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We currently don’t have enough teams to cover the assignments we have, so it’s time to expand the number of units in the field. You’ll be known as the Vanguard and we’re activating you as of right now. I want to give you time to train as a unit before you deploy. No guarantees though. Several places are heating up right now. Bass, you’re the unit leader, although anyone on this team could take the lead.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At that moment the office door flew open and Overwatch’s logistics coordinator Mark Franklin hurried inside, satellite phone in hand. “We have a problem,” he announced.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He tapped the screen on the phone and said, “You’re on the speaker with Miles and one of the teams. Tell them what you just told me.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The hotel where I was staying with Mia was attacked by terrorists.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blood drained from Miles and Bass’ faces. “Charlie are you safe?” Bass managed to ask before Miles. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bass?” she questioned with a shuddery breath. “No, we’re not safe. They've shot one of Mia's security detail. We took him to the hospital but they were right behind us.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re still in the hospital?” Bass asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“John told us to find a place to hide.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bass’ stomach knotted as he looked over at Miles who gave him a slight nod as he called his wife. “Leave the hospital. They’re hunting you. Find a place to hole up until we arrive.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you close?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bass’ heart skipped a beat. “We’re seven hours away. You’ll have to protect yourselves until we arrive.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Miles put his call on mute and leaned towards the phone, “Charlie?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uncle Miles?” she asked, and Bass could tell she was trying not to cry. “Hey, kiddo are either you or Mia hurt?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, no, we’re both fine at the moment.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What happened to the other members of Mia’s security detail? Are they with you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There’s only the two of them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bass’s mouth went flat as he looked around at his teammates. All of their expressions were grim. There should have at least been four if not six security people with them. Certain areas of Mexico were volatile including the area they were currently in. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where are you at in the hospital?” Miles asked</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The morgue. I figured it would be the last place they’d look for us.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Smart,” Bass replied. “Morgues have outside exits for the delivery of bodies. Get out and find a safe place to wait for us.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bass?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, babe?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hurry,” she whispered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bass’s hands clenched. “We’ll be in the air within the hour. Is my number programmed into your phone?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She hesitated a moment.  “I have yours, Miles and Mark's. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When you and Mia leave the building don’t run unless someones on your heels. It’ll draw undue attention to you, otherwise.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Got it,” she replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Call me as soon as you're safe. And Charlie?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Be careful.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll do my best,” and with that, she was gone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Miles picked up his handset and called one of the pilots on standby. “Prepare the jet for a flight to Tampico, Mexico. Wheels up in one hour.” He ended the call and looked at Bass. “Something you need to tell me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nope.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Miles’s brows rose.  “You sure that’s the answer you want to go with.”<br/> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, there’s nothing to tell you. Yet.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Miles rounded on Jeremy. “Did you know about this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeremy snorted “Hard to miss, Boss.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bass rolled his eyes. Of course, Jeremy had noticed. Charlie was his assistant after all. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Miles looked between the two men. “Jeremy, you're in charge.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are we done here?” Bass asked, pissed, but knowing he’d have done the same thing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The Texas unit will join you in Mexico; they're on their way home from a mission. We’ll reroute them to meet you at the airstrip.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wouldn't it be better to slip into Mexico with one team instead of two,” Jason asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We don’t know how large this terrorist cell is or if the attack was even carried out by terrorists. If the group is large enough, you’ll be lucky to escape with two women. Two teams might not even be enough.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeremy flashed a grin. “If we take the cool toys it’ll be fine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pack heavy,” Mark said.  “Better to have more than you need. We’ll update your intel as we get it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The group left the office and headed to the vault to load up with supplies. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>While loading his bag, Bass watched Jason load up his mike bag with medical supplies. He prayed that he wouldn’t have to use any on Charlie, Mia, or their teams. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Within ten minutes they were grabbing their go bags and heading for the elevator. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bass drove towards the airport, pushing the speed limit as much as he dared. The sooner they were wheels up the better. The team had info to gather and an op to plan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hopefully, Charlie would call soon to tell him she and Mia were safe. In the meantime, he consulted every map he could find of Tampico and the surrounding area. If the teams had to split up into smaller groups, Bass needed to know the layout of the city. The knowledge would aid in making a quick escape if their routes were blocked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arriving at the airport, Bass grabbed his go-bag and headed to the jet, storing his gear as the rest of the team boarded the plane. Within minutes, the jet-powered up and taxied down the runway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once they reached cruising altitude, Jeremy made his way to the conference table. “Time to get to work boys. We have damsels in distress to rescue."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bass chuckled. “Charlie would kick your ass if she heard you say that.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jason frowned as he joined them. “We don’t even know where they are. How can we plan an extraction?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’ll have more information soon,” Jim said, dropping into the chair next to Jeremy. With an operation like this Miles will tap Aaron to gather intel. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After Bass settled in near Jeremy,  he sent Mark a text and asked for the link to track Charlie’s phone. He received a reply less than a minute later. Tapping the link he watched as the flashing red dot continued to move. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec sat beside Bass. “Info already?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tracking Charlie's phone.” Whether or not she was with the phone was the question that plagued him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeremy grabbed a laptop and brought up a map of Tampico. "We’ve got a lot of work to do and little time to do it in.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Lower your head,” Charlie told her friend as they walked the streets. “There are security cameras everywhere.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mia sighed as she lowered her head.  “I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They walked in silence for a few more blocks with Charlie using an erratic zig-zag pattern instead of walking a straight line. The further from the hospital they were, the better she felt about their chances of escape, although they weren't out of the woods yet. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She studied the area as they walked. There were warehouses, lots of them. Some of them should be unlocked or abandoned and abandoned was better if Bass and his teammates didn't arrive in Tampico before dawn.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She and Mia might have to stay hidden until the sun went down again and it was safe for the team to come get them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This way,” Charlie said, heading into the maze of warehouses, sticking to the shadows in case of security cameras.   </p>
<p> </p>
<p> She continued to choose a random path towards the back of the warehouse district. The further they walked, the seeder and darker the area became.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If she could locate an abandoned warehouse with an unlocked door or window, they might have a chance to escape notice if the terrorists tracked them this far.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We have to stop soon,” Mia murmured. “I'm almost too tired to walk.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know. Me too. Just a little further.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they reached the last row of warehouses, Charlie glanced to either side. The warehouse in the corner appeared abandoned as well as those nearby. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In case a camera was operating this far back, she tugged Mia into an alley between two warehouses and walked to the back of the buildings. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A wooded area sat about twenty feet away and if necessary they could hide there, however, hiding out in the woods wasn't on her list of things to do while on vacation in Mexico.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they reached the back of the warehouse, Charlie checked the first window. It was locked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As she and Mia moved to the next one, Charlie scanned their surroundings. Everything still appeared quiet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the next window, Charlie held her breath and lifted. To her relief, the window rose with a few loud creaks and groans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once the window was up, they waited to see if anyone would come to investigate the noise. When the area remained quiet, Charlie motioned for Mia to start climbing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as Mia was inside, Charlie pulled herself up and over the seal, dropping onto the other side before quickly lowering the window, wincing at the noise it made.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's pitch black in here. I can't see a thing,” Mia whispered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hoping she wasn't about to make a serious error, Charlie turned on her phone's flashlight and a dim, narrow light appeared. Much dimmer than your typical phone light specifically calibrated for Overwatch’s operatives. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their footsteps echoed in the empty building as Charlie led the way in search of an office. She and Mia would be sitting ducks until they found a place to hide.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are we doing?” Mia whispered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Looking for an office or a closet with a window so we can escape into the woods if we have to make a quick getaway.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mia chuckled softly. “Sounds like we're a couple of criminals on the lam.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You and Adam will have a wild story to tell your kids one day.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can I borrow your phone to call the hospital and check on him?” Mia asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don't think that’s a good idea, Mia. What if it calls attention to him or one of the terrorists overhears.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There must be some way to find out how he is, Charlie. I'll go crazy if I don't find out!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We'll figure something out,” Charlie promised, understanding Mia’s desire to check on him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If anything ever happened to Bass, Charlie would be frantic to learn about his condition. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There were several open doors on both sides of the hallway. Charlie and Mia checked each one, closing each door afterward until they reached the last office, the one closest to the woods. Unlike the others, this office had a heavy wooden desk pushed near the back wall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is perfect,” she told Mia. “We’ll wait here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank god,”  Mia sighed, sinking to the floor.  “My feet are killing me. How long before Bass gets here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Charlie checked the phone screen for the time. “Three hours at least.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can he find out how Adam’s doing?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If he can't, he'll know someone who can.” Bringing up her contact list, she touched Bass’ number.  He answered on the first ring. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you safe?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“For the moment.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where are you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I'm not exactly sure. We didn’t take a straight path out of the area.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good. That's exactly what you should have done. Were you followed?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don't think so. We used side streets and no one seemed to pay attention to us. I'm sorry I didn’t keep track of the streets we took.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it, Charlie. We have a tracker on the sat phone. As long as you have the phone with you we know exactly where you are. I was asking about your hiding-place. What did you choose?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh. An abandoned warehouse in the warehouse district. There must be fifty warehouses in this area and the one we chose isn't the only abandoned one in the section.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That's perfect Charlie. Now you just need to sit tight. We’re three hours out. All you have to do is stay hidden.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That's the plan,” Charlie assured him. “Can you do us a favor?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Name it,” Bass replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can someone check on Adam’s condition? Mia's worried."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hold.” His voice became muffled as he spoke to someone, then he returned. “Alec will see what information he can dig up without alerting the wrong people.”</p>
<p><br/>“Thank you,” Charlie sighed, reaching out to squeeze Mia’s hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You bet. How much battery life do you have on the phone?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Almost a full charge, why?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Leave the call live. If you see or hear anything that concerns you, you let me know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, and Bass?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “Yeah?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you for coming.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I would have been with any team deployed to come for you. It was simply good luck that the Vanguard's were in Miles’ office when you called. Charlie, I'm giving the phone to Alec for a moment.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A moment later, a distinctive voice sounded in her ear. “Adam is in recovery at the Tampico hospital.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What's his prognosis?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"According to the doctor's notes, he'll make a full recovery. However, he'll be out of commission for a while. Mia will have a different security team guarding her for several months.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What about John Faber?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I'm sorry. He didn't make it. I'm handing the phone back to Bass. We have plans to adjust.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Charlie?” Mia whispered, her hand clamping down on Charlie's arm. “You're crying. What happened? Is Adam all right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Charlie nodded. “He's in recovery and expected to be as good as new in a few months,” she explained her voice breaking. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then why are you crying?”<br/><br/></p>
<p>“John Faber didn’t make it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s dead?” Mia asked in disbelief.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Charlie nodded as Bass’ voice came through the phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you okay?” he asked, his voice low.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“John was a good man. He sacrificed himself to protect us and Adam.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And for that, I will be forever grateful,” Bass rasped out. “I'm so sorry, Charlie.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Me too.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I'm especially sorry I'm not there to hold you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you serious?” she whispered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Very,” Bass replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“In that case, I'll expect delivery upon your arrival.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As soon as it’s safe. For now, you need to rest. I'll be here if you need me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Charlie gave a watery sigh. “I already do,” she said softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You're killing me, Charlie,” Bass ground out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I'm sorry. I'll behave,” she said, setting the phone down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mia, are you thirsty?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Mia turned her tear-streaked face tiredly towards her friend. “I hope you're not kidding.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shrugging off her pack for the first time in ours, Charlie dug into its depths. Finding a bottle of water, she handed it to Mia. “I don't know how long we'll be here. It might be best to drink half and save the rest.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You packed water?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And protein bars. Want one?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Mia held out her hand, wiggling her fingers. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Charlie handed one over. “Try to get some sleep when you're finished.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bass pressed his phone against his ear, scanning the darkened airstrip with two large SUV's waiting for them.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Charlie?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a scuffling noise then her voice. “Yes, I’m here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We're outside of town. I don't know how much resistance we’ll encounter so don't let down your guard. If you have to run, find another place to hide and wait for us. No matter what, remember that I'm coming for you. Nothing and no one will stop me from finding you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Charlie drew in a shaky breath. “I know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I need both hands free, so I'm ending our call for now. If you need me, text.  I'll contact you as soon as I can. See you soon.” Glancing at Jeremy he gave a short nod.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Load up,” Jeremy said. “We have two damsels and a wounded warrior to rescue.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeremy and Jim consulted with the waiting Texas team leader John Fry and a few moments later Jeremy clapped the man on the shoulder. Fry and his team climbed into the first SUV, heading for the hospital and Adam.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alec climbed behind the wheel of the remaining SUV as one of the jets taxied down the tarmac. They’d be going home together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The medics could handle Adam’s care until they reached Texas where Gene Porter, one of their trauma doctors, would take over if Adam needed more time in a hospital.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the passenger seat, Jeremy placed a call to Mark Franklin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mark.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It's Jeremy. “You're on speaker with the Vanguards. What do you have for us?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tampico is still in chaos. The affected area is five square miles.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Any red flags on the internet?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah. Rumors are circulating about terrorists hunting for two women. Their descriptions match Charlie and Mia.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass’ gut tightened. “Do they have a lock on them?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not yet, but the search is moving closer to their hiding place.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Estimate?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“An hour or less.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Copy,” Jeremy replied. “Notify headquarters that we’ll be flying into Willoughby.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Roger that. I'll monitor web chatter and contact you if a problem arises,” he told them, ending the call. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope we don't hear from him,” Jason muttered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Jim snorted. “Unlikely. No mission goes according to plan.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeremy glanced over at Bass who was keeping an eye on Charlie's tracker.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Someone's phone rang. “Talk to me.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“One of our satellites is in position to scan the area where the women are hiding. The terrorists are searching the Warehouse District.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How long?” Bass asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fifteen or less.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We can't leave the SUV outside the Red Zone,” Jeremy said.  “We’ll need a fast getaway.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The target is located near a half-mile of wooded ground. You can park the SUV under tree cover to reach the women.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeremy grunted. “Doable, although not ideal if they're injured. We’ll make it work. Once we're in position and the Comm system is activated, we’ll bring you in the loop.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Copy that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeremy glanced at Bass. “Text Charlie. If she and Mia can hide in the woods it would make our jobs a whole lot easier.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Firing off a text, the response he received back chilled his blood. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Armed men are patrolling the perimeter between us and the woods. If we leave the warehouse we’ll be spotted.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sent another text. “Hide. We're 10 out. Where are you in the building?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Corner office, closest to the woods,” came her reply. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold tight. I’ll have you in my arms soon.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They're in a corner office at the back of the warehouse,” Bass relayed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” Jeremy said, glancing over his shoulder. “We’ll move as soon as our boots hit the ground.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the last few minutes of the drive, the team geared up in the close confines of the SUV and went through a comms check. When all was ready they looped in Mark. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Any change?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, and none of it good. The terrorists are searching the last row of warehouses. They’re three warehouses away from Mia and Charlie.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How many?” Alec asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ten.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Piece of cake,” Jeremy grinned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Any other time and Bass would agree, but he didn't like the odds with Charlie's life on the line. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Two minutes later and they were hiding the SUV in the deep shadows along the side of the woods. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The team exited the vehicle and spread out. “On the move,” Jeremy whispered to Mark.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Roger that. Three bogeys moving in your direction. Ten feet apart, two hundred yards out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Copy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeremy motioned Jim to take the man on the left and Jason the one on the right. They melted into the shadows as Jeremy sent Alec and Bass for the women, while he took the man in the middle for himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One hundred yards into the woods, Bass held up his fist. Alec dropped to a crouch behind a tree, weapon up, and ready.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A twig snapped to their right. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mission clock running in his head, Bass grabbed his K-bar. A gun would only draw more terrorists to their location.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fourth bogey in the woods, twenty yards to your right, Bass,” Mark murmured.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass acknowledged the information with a click of his com device. Time to end this before the women were found and taken to another location or killed</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mark’s voice came back over the comm system once again.  “Another bogey following behind the fourth. Same heading.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass glanced over his shoulder at his teammate and motioned for him to take the fifth terrorist. He acknowledged Mark’s information with another click.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Scanning the darkness, the armed man dressed in black crept through the woods doing his best to be silent but failing miserably. As he continued to step on twigs and stumble over rocks and tree roots, Bass slipped up behind the man clamping a hand over his mouth, drawing his sharp blade across the man’s throat. He lowered the body to the ground, wiping his blade on the man's pants as he activated his comm system. “Bogie four is down.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One by one, the rest of his teammates reported that their targets were down as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Five more bogeys have joined the party in the warehouse district,” Mark reported. “Three are still roaming the perimeter near the women. The rest have split up and are searching the remaining  warehouses.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass moved towards the warehouse where Charlie hid with Mia. “How many inside with the women?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Three.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Stay on task,” Jeremy whispered to Bass. “We’re two out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass scowled. A</span>
  <span>t least six men stood between him and Charlie. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At the edge of the woods, Bass crouched beside Jeremy watching the men who patrolled the perimeter.  When Jim, Alec, and Jason joined them, Jeremy leaned close to Jim. “Dart the guy on the corner.  Jason and I will take care of the other two. Alec and Bass will go after the women while we bag the trash.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Jim was ready, Jeremy waited until the other guards turned away from the corner.  “Go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jim pulled the trigger, watching as the dart lodged in the man's throat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eyes widening, the man removed the dart and seconds later was on the ground unconscious.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeremy and Jason came up behind their targets, taking them down with no fuss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While they moved the bodies out of sight, Bass and Alec ran to the back door of the warehouse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alec tried the knob, looking at Bass with a shake of his head. Sliding his lock picks out of his pocket, he had the tumblers clicking in seconds.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stepping to the side, he twisted the knob and eased the door open. When no one fired a shot or shouted, Alec slipped inside the warehouse, Bass on his heels.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass headed in the direction that Charlie and Mia hid. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Flashlights glowed in two offices, one on each side of the corridor. Peering into the first office, Bass spotted one man searching the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He signaled Alec that he had one man in the office. Alec indicated that he had the same. Grabbing his Ka-Bar, Bass slide into place behind his target. Seconds later, he lowered the body to the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Moving to the corner office, Bass looked inside. No terrorist, and no sign of the women.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He frowned. Were they hiding in a different place?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Charlie, it’s Bass.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A soft gasp came from the direction of the desk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A moment later Charlie crawled out from under the desk, throwing herself into his arms. His protective gear prevented him from feeling more than her slight weight as he wrapped his arms around her holding her close.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay?” he whispered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “I am now. Is it safe?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “No,” he replied gruffly, as Alec helped Mia out from under the desk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Bass activated his comm system. “Packages safe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Copy,” Jeremy murmured.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Incoming,” Mark said.  “Eight bogies headed to your location.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let's move,” Alec said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Copy,” Bass replied, letting go of Charlie, but holding her hand securely.  “Company. Got to go,” he explained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The window doesn't make any noise. I checked,” Charlie supplied helpfully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass flashed her a grin as he activated his mic. “Coming out the corner office window.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While Bass raised the window,  Charlie slipped her pack over her shoulders and then stood beside him with her back to the wall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go, go!” Alec said lowering his hand from his ear. “Thirty seconds to breach.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On the other side of the wall, Jeremy and Jason waited to assist the women through the window.  Bass turned to Charlie “You first.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His teammates help her to the ground, Jeremy pressing a quick kiss against her temple. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass watched the door as Alec helped Mia over the ledge then followed her through, Bass bringing up the rear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fifteen seconds,” Mark murmured.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grabbing Charlie's hand, Bass pulled her towards the woods, urging her to keep pace as Alec and Mia stayed on their heels. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Over the comm system, Bass heard Jeremy snap Jim’s name just before a shot rang out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“One down,” came the sniper's response. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another shot. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Two down, more incoming.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another shot. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Three down. Go! Go! Go! We have room!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass sped up, forcing Charlie to run faster. He hated to push her but there was an unknown number of gunmen pursuing them.  The journey to the jet would be a race against terrorists determined to stop them from lifting off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Texas has their package and is en route to the jet,” Jeremy rasped out over the comms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Copy that,” Bass murmured. Now all the team had to do was reach the jet before the terrorists caught up with them. Piece of cake</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie suddenly stumbled and Bass slid his arm around her waist forcing her to keep going.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>More gunfire sounded behind them, followed by a scream of pain.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How much further?” Charlie gasped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A few hundred feet. Can you make it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Watch me,” she panted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alec, take the wheel,” Jeremy ordered. “We’re going to need Jim with a weapon in his hand. Mark?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell the pilots and Texas we’re coming in hot!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Copy that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Swinging Charlie into his arms, Bass sprinted the last hundred yards to the SUV.  Yanking open the back door, he stuffed her in. “Move to the middle and drop to the floor.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He followed behind her as Alec burst through the trees with Mia in his arms, shoving the ambassador's daughter inside the vehicle.  “On the floor!” He barked, sliding behind the wheel as the rest of the team ran into view.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alec cranked the engine and raised the hatchback for Jim who dove into the back compartment. Once the hatchback returned to its original position the sniper kicked out the back window</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeremy and Jason scrambled into the vehicle and Alec took off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Any injuries?” Jason asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie shook her head as Mia did the same.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass’ gut slowly began to unclench. If they got the women to the jet and into the air without injury he’d call this mission a rousing success.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fantastic,” he said with a clap of his hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeremy rolled down the passenger side window. “Let's hope we keep it that way.  Floor it, Alec. We have a slim lead and that firefight pinpointed our location for any interested parties”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“What's happening?” Charlie asked as she grabbed hold of Bass’ calf.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We're widening the distance between ourselves and the terrorists,” he explained. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Will we lose them?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Unlikely,” he bit out, looking down at her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie's eyes closed as she took a deep breath. She’d heard her uncle use that same tone before.  They were going to have to fight their way to the jet and if they lost, she, and Mia, along with the team would pay a heavy price. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We can't leave Adam in Mexico,” Mia insisted, her head popping up by Jeremy’s knee.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Adam is with our second team on his way to the jet,” Jeremy assured her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mia’s breath caught. “Are you serious? What about Nora and my parents?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your parents are on a plane to Washington DC and Nora and the kids are on lockdown at Overwatch with Miles. No one wants any of you targeted in a bid to force your father's cooperation with a terrorist agenda.” Jeremy paused, staring out the back window.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “Jim”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I see them,” was his grim reply.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” Charlie asked, tugging on Bass’ leg. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Three vehicles are pursuing us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Mia gasped. “How are we going to escape?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have a little faith,” Jeremy grinned, causing Charlie to roll her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But you're outnumbered.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass grinned back at Jeremy. “Probably.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie couldn't help the smile that curved her lips even as she shook her head at their cockiness.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bass, target the vehicle on your side,” Jermy instructed. “Jim, take out the other two. Two more incoming from the front.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie's hand tightened around Bass's calf.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We've got this,” he said, meeting her eyes, before hauling himself out the window to perch on the frame. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ladies, it's going to get loud in here. I suggest you cover your ears,” Jason instructed them just as the operatives opened fire.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“One down!” Bass shouted as the sound of rending metal ripped through the night. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Two down!” Jim called out. Another shot and he was announcing “Three down!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Four down!” Jeremy chimed in. “Bass, inside! “Alec, evasive maneuvers.  We can't let that last group disable the vehicle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Copy that! Hold on!” After several quick turns, the SUV accelerated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go Jim!” Jeremy ordered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Two shots later, the sniper sat up. “Five down! Get us out of here Alec!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it safe for us to sit up now?” Mia asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For the moment. If we run into more trouble you'll be back on the floor,” Jeremy replied, helping her onto the seat between him and Alec.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Helping Charlie onto the bench seat beside him, Bass could feel her shivering.  Wrapping an arm around her shoulder, he tucked her in close to share his body heat.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Adrenaline dump,” he whispered near her ear. “It'll pass soon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You're not hurt?” Charlie asked, her hand snaking up to grasp the collar of his tac vest, nuzzling the side of her face against his.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. And I still owe you a real hug,” he whispered, his lips, brushing the shell of her ear as he spoke, sending another shiver through her body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie moved to look at him, her lips coming impossibly close to his own.  “I'm holding you to that,” she said, desperate to feel both of his arms around her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass’ eyes dropped to her mouth. “I’ll deliver that and more,” he promised, giving her a wink that caused butterflies to take flight in her stomach. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeremy's phone buzzed and he hit the speaker button. “You're on speaker John. Go.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re five out, and have two bogeys in pursuit,” he said, the sound of gunfire coming through the speaker.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re one behind you. Take them out if you can, but your main mission is transporting the package to the jet. Maintain communication so we can coordinate.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Copy that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeremy pulled his bag from the floorboard, pulling a big gun from its depths.  “Charlie, Mia, on the floor.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bogey's ahead on the driver side. John, ease your vehicle to the right. We’ll target the left vehicle first.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Copy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold it steady, Alec,” Jeremy said. A moment later, an explosion lit the night. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“One down Texas, floor it! We’ll slide between you and the remaining bogie and cut them off. Alec, you ready?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The SUV's engine roared as Alec demanded more speed from the vehicle.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass slid from the seat and covered Charlie with his body, Jeremy doing the same with Mia.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“More protection for you since we'll be close to the pursuit vehicle,'' Bass explained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie nodded. He was heavy but she wasn't about to complain.  Shifting, she laced one of her hands with his.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tightened his hold. “I’ve got you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gunfire sounded nearby as glass shattered and Bass grunted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Charlie felt the trickle of warm liquid on her cheek. “Bass!” she cried. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm okay. Stay still”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You hit?” Jason asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bullet kissed my arm. You can slap a Band-Aid on it when we're in the air.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie's eyes stung. Even though Bass acted as though it was nothing, she wouldn't believe him till she saw it herself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gunfire sounded in the cabin before Jim shouted, “Two down. We’re clear.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pack your gear!” Jeremy shouted. “We’re one out. Ladies, stay down till we're on the tarmac.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thirty seconds!” Alec called out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass looked at Charlie. “When we come to a stop, stay in place until we're sure it's safe. You up for one more run?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Swallowing thickly, Charlie nodded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to see Adam,” Mia said, her voice shaking. “I want to see for myself that he's all right.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alec skidded to a stop and the operatives scrambled from the SUV.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A moment later Bass pulled Charlie from the floorboard and set her on her feet.  “Run!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He clasped her hand in his strong grip and they sprinted for the jet with Mia and Alec a few steps in front of them. Jim, Jeremy, and Jason hung back, weapons at the ready.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Incoming!” Jeremy shouted over the noise of the jet powering up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass swept Charlie into his arms without missing a step and ran faster. She wrapped her arms around his neck and glanced over his shoulder.  Three vehicles raced up the road towards the airstrip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alec took the stairs to the jet two at a time with Mia in his arms, Bass surging up into the cabin in his wake. Dropping Charlie in a seat, he shrugged off his pack, stowing it in the overhead compartment before taking the seat next to her. “Strap in.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeremy, Jim, and Jason bounded into the cabin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go-Go-Go!” Jeremy called to the pilot as he and Jim secured the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The jet began to move as the three vehicles careened onto the tarmac. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Picking up speed, the jet lifted from the ground.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie gripped Bass’ hand, hardly daring to breathe as the jet </span>
  <span>gained altitude.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, baby!” Connor Bennett called out “That's what I call an adventure!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mason Gray slid a glance towards his more enthusiastic team-mate. “Give it a rest, Connor. I don't think the ladies are a fan of this kind of adventure. “</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie held back a snort. He had that right. Her idea of adventure was babysitting the holy terror’s Miles called children. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where's Adam,” Mia asked, twisting in her seat. “I want to see him.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In the bedroom at the back of the plane,” Alec said.  “I'll take you to him as soon as we level off.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is he all right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He's fine for now. One of our medics is with him, but keep in mind that he should still be in the hospital.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What does that mean?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He's in a lot of pain and worried about you. Reassure him that you're fine and encourage them to take the pain meds so he can sleep through the flight. Aside from seeing you, that's the best thing for him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few minutes later the jet leveled off and Alec escorted Mia to see Adam.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jason grabbed his bag from an overhead bin and approached Bass. “Let me look at your arm.  After you’re patched up I’ll help Vincent with Adam.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crouching beside Bass, he used a knife to rip the sleeve to see the injury better. Jason lifted a brow. “That’s gonna need more than a band-aid, buddy.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie twisted in her seat to see for herself. The ragged furrow across Bass’ upper arm looked red and swollen. “Oh, Bass,” she whispered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I've had worse.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But you were hurt protecting me.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His gaze locked with hers.  “Better me than you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jason reached into his bag. “I'll numb your arm and give you some antibiotics. Once the lidocaine is working, I’ll clean and stitch it.” He glanced at Charlie.  “Bass isn't a fan of needles. If you distract him, it’ll make my job easier.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Bass's eyebrow rose as he stared at his young friend. Fucking assholes. They were all worse than a bunch of gossipy housewives.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dismissing the medic as he got to work on his arm, Bass turned back to Charlie.  “Tell me about the attack from the beginning.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Knowing that details were important, Charlie told him about the explosion that rocked the hotel, the gunfire and the screams inside and outside the building, and the escape from the hotel, and hospital.  When she finished her tale, Bass asked her to go through it again, interrupting at several places to ask for details.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she completed the telling a second time, he raised their clasped hands to his mouth and kissed her knuckles.  “I always knew you were amazing Charlie, you used your brain and thought through the options. You came up with a smart plan and went with it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But John still died,” she whispered her heart aching at the loss of a good man.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass gripped her hand tighter. “Because of your actions, you, Mia, and Adam are still alive. You used what you learned from me and Miles and you survived.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jason returned to Bass’ side with a stool and sat as he pinched Bass's arm. “Feel that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just pressure.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfect. Charlie, snuggle up to Superman so he's more relaxed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie rolled her eyes. “He doesn't seem nervous.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm cringing on the inside,” Bass quipped, holding out his uninjured arm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie eyed the two men. “Anybody rats me out to Miles and I’m turning the twins loose in their workspace,” she threatened, watching as medic bit back a smile, holding his hands up palms out. Letting Bass wrap his arm around her, she settled against his chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Close your eyes,” Bass urged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You're all set,” Jason said a few minutes later. “I'll give you a mild pain reliever when the lidocaine wears off.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for the patch job.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You say that now. Wait till you get my bill. Charlie, do you have any injuries other than that cheek?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just my neck,” she replied, pulling the collar of her shirt down to expose a jagged gash, probably made on their wild run through the woods. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me clean them up so they don’t get infected,” Jason replied, grabbing a few alcohol wipes. Cleaning up the wounds, he decided they would be fine on their own. “If either of you develops a fever I need to know about it. How long ago did you drink any water, Charlie?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” she replied with a frown. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jason walked up the aisle and returned a moment later with bottles of water for her and Bass. “Drink this, then take a nap. We have food on board if you're hungry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He handed Bass a blanket. “I'll check on you in an hour.” Leaving them, he went about checking the other operatives for injuries.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass tapped her bottle of water. “Better some of that. Jason won't be happy to find it unopened.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie took a shaky breath.  “I'm not sure I can keep it down.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass urged her to drink a few ounces, before setting the water aside and showing her how to recline the seat. Lowering his own as well, he urged her to lay her head on his chest again, covering them both with the blanket.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel like I’ve had a vat of coffee,” Charlie mumbled as she began to shake. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You'll crash soon, so just relax. I’ve got you,” Bass murmured. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Surprisingly, the warmth and safety of being held in his arms stole over Charlie’s body, a heavy lethargy seeping through her muscles. With his words echoing in her head, sleep overtook her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass knew the moment she crashed. Her entire body going limp, much as she had as a toddler after a long day at play.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He relaxed deeper into the seat, easing her more fully against his chest. The tension that racked his body from the moment he knew she was in trouble finally easing. Despite the fast-paced rescue, they had been lucky to escape unscathed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wondered if she would think differently of him now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, she knew what he and Miles and Jeremy did for a living, but seeing it was something entirely different.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>An hour later she stirred in his arms crying out softly, so he tightened his hold on her, shushing her, and when he kissed her temple, she snuggled closer with a soft sigh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The corners of his mouth tugged upward. It made him wonder what kind of sounds she would make when he kissed her while she was awake. Closing his eyes he drifted into a light sleep until Jason returned to check his arm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks good,” he whispered before glancing at Charlie. “How is she?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Restless.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In another hour I'll give you some pain meds.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How’s Adam?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Holding his own.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And Mia?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hasn't left his side. I'm hearing wedding bells.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Jason returned an hour later with the promised pain meds and pressed a packet in Bass’ palm. “Two every six hours. If you need more, let me know.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass slid the packet into his pocket and dozed for a few more hours, waking when Charlie stirred, looking around slightly disoriented.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded and began trying to push off of him. “I'm sorry, you can't be comfortable.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass tightened his arm around her. “Charlie this isn't the first time you've slept on me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but I no longer weigh eight pounds either,” she mumbled, her cheeks turning red. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass grinned.  “This is the best sleep I've had in months,” he declared. “Let me hold you,” he whispered next to her ear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Promise to tell me if I'm hurting your arm?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You won't,” he assured her. “Sleep if you can.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She studied his face for a moment, then slowly laid her head back upon his chest. Within minutes her breath was once again deep and steady.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn't stir when they stopped to refuel or when they resumed their journey.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Three hours later they began their final approach to the airport in Willoughby, Texas. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Charlie,” he murmured, not wanting to startle her awake.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed, her warm breath teasing his neck. “Time to wake up. We’ll be landing soon.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eyes fluttering open she looked up at him. “How do you feel?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It hurts,” he shrugged, “but I've had worse.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let Grandpa take a look at it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jason is a great Medic.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, but do it for me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“After he looks at Adam,” Bass bargained, not mentioning that he'd be taking a look at Charlie as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once the jet came to a stop, Bass helped Charlie to her feet, catching her as she swayed and her knees buckled. “Easy,” he cautioned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, am I sore.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll have the doc fix you up,” he promised. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Making sure she was steady, he released her and grabbed his go bag throwing it over one shoulder and offering his free hand to Charlie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After Adam and Mia were loaded into the back of a nearby SUV, Jeremy motioned for Bass to escort Charlie to one of the others standing by, joining them along with Jason. The Texas unit divided up among the three vehicles and they headed for the clinic. The drive took minutes and before Charlie knew it, the operatives were whisking Mia and Adam into the clinic. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gene Porter emerged in the hallway. “Charlotte?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Grandpa!” Charlie gasped, rushing into his arms as he held her tight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Miles wants an update,” Gene told Jeremy. “Call the man so he’ll leave me the hell alone.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeremy gave the doctor a snappy salute and headed into a nearby office. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you alright, Sweetheart?” Gene asked his granddaughter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine, Grandpa. Please check on Adam.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” he nodded, turning to point at Bass. “You’ll be next.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Women first,” Bass replied and Gene nodded, disappearing into the room with Adam and Mia.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie rolled her eyes at the men in her life. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass urged her towards the clinic breakroom. “Come on, let's go see what kind of food the Doc’s got.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever it is, it won't be enough,” she replied dryly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We should hurry then,” Bass replied, wiggling his brows. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As suspected, when they entered the room, men were devouring the sandwiches that had been provided. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie paled at the sight of the food. “You need to eat,” he said, pulling her aside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not that,” she said with a shake of her head, her face going pale.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold tight,” he said, going over to peek in the fridge. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bagel and fruit?” he asked, looking back towards her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie smiled. “Perfect.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fixing her plate, Bass sat her at a table and rummaged through the cabinets finding some herbal tea, and fixed her a mug before setting it in front of her. That done, he grabbed a few sandwiches and dropped into a seat beside her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as she had finished her meal, Jason walked into the room.  “Charlie, you're up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass rose to go with her but Charlie stopped him. “Finish eating.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass shook his head, grabbing his plate and bottle of water. “I'm after you. I'll eat in the hall.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie’s brow rose. “Still protecting me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Always,” he replied, meeting her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They made their way to the exam room where Gene was waiting. “Sit,” he ordered. “Monroe beat it, but not too far.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Sir,” Bass replied, closing the door behind him and propping himself against the wall.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The door to the exam room opened a few minutes later and Gene pointed at Bass. “Next.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Charlie was still seated on the table and he made a beeline for her. “Verdict?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm fine,” Charlie said, flicking a glance toward her grandfather. “Grandpa wants me to talk to one of Overwatch’s counselors.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Simply as a precaution. I suggested the same for Mia.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It's a good idea,” Bass replied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you talked to one of the counselors before?” Charlotte asked him with narrowed eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you kidding? I’ve got Eve on speed dial.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let's see your arm, Monroe. I have other patients waiting,” the doc said removing the bandage. “Jason does good work. It looks fine,” he said after a moment, removing his rubber gloves.  “If you have a problem, see one of the doctors at home.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Doc.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Helping Charlie from the exam table, Bass walked her back to the kitchen to wait for Jeremy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he finally appeared, his expression was grim. “We have a problem.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What kind of problem?” Bass asked, getting to his feet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The darknet is buzzing about a target slipping through the net in Mexico.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Jim scowled. “Nothing more specific?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There's a contract on the target.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “How much?” Alec asked</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Two mil.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We still need more than that to go on,” John Fry said, folding his arms. “While two mill isn't chump change, I can think of half a dozen potential targets besides Mia Clayton and her family who are just as valuable to the right person. We have to know if Mia is the target because we can't be constantly on the move with Adam’s injuries and We all know, Mia’s won’t be separated from him.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Miles is preparing two safe houses while Mark scrounges for more Intel.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Texas will provide security for Adam and Mia?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That's the plan. Defiance will be assigned to assist you.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Understood. When will we have more details?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As soon as Miles has all the pieces in place.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Connor inclined his head towards Charlie. “What about her?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass’ eyes narrowed. He wouldn't leave Charlie while her safety was in question. Miles would have his hands full with his own family so that made Charlie his priority. “She stays with me. End of discussion.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eyebrows rose at his declaration.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeremy smirked. “Lucky for you we've been assigned to Charlie until we're positive she's not the target.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie frowned. “Why would terrorists be after me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The protection is a precaution.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“An unnecessary one,” she insisted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can hash it out with Miles later. Both he and I think you need a shadow.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie rolled her eyes, crossing her arms with a mulish expression that both Bass and Jeremy were familiar with. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Orders?” Alec asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Vanguard has the watch. Texas will stand down for the next few hours.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once Texas had left the room, Jeremy looked at his team.  “Jim you and I will take the perimeter. Alec, work your contacts and find out what they've heard.  Monroe, you’re with Charlie. Jason, you’re with Adam and Mia.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How would the terrorists find us?” Charlie asked, turning to Bass. “They can't know who rescued us from Mexico.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Enough money changes hands and people will talk. We didn't have time to avoid security cameras or interrupt the feed. Overwatch has a reputation in Mexico and the fact that you work for us leads to the conclusion that we extracted you and Mia. if someone wants you and Mia bad enough, they'll find you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie was silent for a moment as she absorbed the information. Finally, she shook her head and met his gaze. “Is there anything I can do to help while we wait?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass glanced at Jeremy, who shook his head slightly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a sigh, Charlie turned her attention to the kitchen and began to clean in order to occupy her mind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They had just tossed the last of the empty bottles into the recycling bin when Jeremy strode in. “Get your gear. We're leaving in fifteen.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” Charlie asked, looking between the two of them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Internet's burning up with references to an HPT in this area of Texas.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That's still not a specific target or city,” she protested.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Close enough. If trouble comes, we don't want the doc caught in the crosshairs.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie flushed, ashamed that she hadn’t thought of her grandfather.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What about Mia and Adam?” Bass asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They're coming with us. We’ll split up and take Charlie to the second safe house once the third group is in place. It’s too risky to leave the Texas team without backup.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While the other operatives gathered their gear, the medics consulted with Gene on the best course of treatment for Adam.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mia stood in the doorway to the treatment room, concern in her eyes. “Why are we leaving? Adam isn't ready to travel.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone's hunting you and Charlie,” Jeremy explained. “A sizable reward has been offered and rumors are circulating that the hunters are searching this area. We need you, Adam, and Charlie in a defensible location.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn't there something else we can do?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “The Medics are consulting with the doc.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “But they're not doctors.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jason walked up in time to hear Mia. “If the doc didn't think we could handle Adam’s medical care, we’d make other arrangements.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeremy nodded. “The doc won’t pull his punches to spare the feelings of our Medics. His priority is always the patient.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What if he needs more help than the medics can handle?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie squeezed Mia’s hands. “You know that they'll make sure he gets the help he needs.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Mia looked at Jeremy for confirmation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If the medics say Adam needs a hospital, he’ll get a hospital. We leave in five minutes.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> With a nod, she hurried off and Jeremy moved closer to Charlie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How you doing short stuff?” He asked, pulling a smile from her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A few sore muscles,” she shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When we're airborne, Miles wants to talk to you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie nodded. “I intended to call him anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When it was time to leave, the docs assistants helped the medics transport Adam back to the SUV. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie hugged her grandfather, waving goodbye as Bass urged her to the next vehicle. Fifteen minutes later, the caravan came to a halt on the tarmac near the company’s jet. She waited in the vehicle while Mia and Adam were loaded onto the jet and then let Bass escort her up the stairs and to her seat. Within minutes the jet powered up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know where we're going?” Charlie asked Bass.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘We're going home.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“To Chicago?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Chicago then Indiana.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie blinked. “Why there?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It's close enough for Overwatch to send reinforcements if we need them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that likely?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope not.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That's not comforting.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you rather I lie?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. As Miles always says, ‘It’s better to face a problem head-on than to be unprepared.’” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once the jet lifted off and leveled out, Jeremy called the operatives together to make security plans for the safe house. Only the medics were exempted from the planning session.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass squeezed Charlie's hand briefly. While we're working on the security detail, call Miles. He needs to hear your voice. “</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good idea,” she agreed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass knew their conversation would be like thunder and lightning as Miles insisted on protecting her and Charlie insisting that she didn't need protecting. Kissing her cheek, he joined his teammates at the conference table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Jim brought up the schematics of the safehouse and satellite images of the area surrounding the house, he was aware of Charlie's low hissed conversation with Miles. Although not close enough to hear the words, he recognized the tone easily enough. A few minutes later she got up and walked to the bedroom in the back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alec gave a low whistle. “That is one unhappy lady.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm just glad she's mad at Miles instead of me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The men chuckled then debated the best places to set the perimeter and the guard rotation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jim tapped the screen. “This bedroom will offer the best defensive position for Adam’s safety. It has the advantage of being a suite so Mia can be nearby and she’ll also be close to the panic room if the terrorists track us down and slip past our perimeter defenses.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where do you want Charlie?” Bass asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Second floor. There are multiple ways off that floor. Bass, you'll take the room next to hers and the rest of the team will be in rooms close by to offer another layer of protection. Texas will be on the first floor. Defiance is already on-site setting up perimeter alarms.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass frowned. “Shouldn't we take Charlie to the second safe house?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That was the original plan,” Jeremy said, rubbing the back of his neck, but Miles might have to reassign Defiance to another hotspot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What about the Wraiths?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Deployed this morning. We can handle this ourselves.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Charlie tapped lightly on the Jets bedroom door, her gaze shifting to the man on the bed. “How is he?” she asked Mia. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In pain. We should have remained in Texas until a clear threat emerged,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You're too valuable to risk.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My father is valuable, not me. I was on the Goodwill tour because Dad was in meetings. The company could have doubled the guards at the clinic.  What if I lose him, Charlie?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vincent laid a hand on her shoulder.  “You won't. We’re keeping a close eye on him. If we think Adam’s in trouble, we’ll transfer him to a hospital.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But he's in pain.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We'll keep him as comfortable as possible,” Vincent assured her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you?” Vincent asked, looking at Charlie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sore,” she admitted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rummaging in his bag, he pulled a bottle out and put two capsules into her palm. Over the counter pain meds to take the edge off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” she said, swallowing the medicine with her water. “What about you, Mia?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Same, but Jason took care of me,” she sighed. “I didn't know I was so out of shape. As soon as I'm safe, I'll sign up for a gym membership.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'll be doing that myself,” Charlie replied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jason, who had just walked into the room looked at her strangely. “You don't need a gym membership.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Overwatch has a gym on-site for employees.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie stared at him like he was nuts. “The operatives use that gym.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So? I refuse to embarrass myself.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jason chuckled. “I promise nobody will notice. When Jeremy runs us through PT we're simply trying to survive.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie smiled before turning back to Mia.  “Do you need anything?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm fine,” her friend smiled back. “I'm sure Bass misses you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie's cheeks burned. “He and the others are working on safety plans. I doubt he’s even noticed I'm not in the main cabin.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Vincent snorted. “Oh, he knows.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jason inclined his head towards the door. “If you don't return soon, he'll come looking for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie wrinkled her nose. “I hardly think so.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jason’s lips curved. “Charlie, he notices everything about you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We're just friends,” Charlie said. “He's known me since I was a little girl.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Open your eyes, Lady,” VIncent rumbled. “Based on what I've seen on this mission, the connection goes deeper than long time family friends.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jason opened the door to the main cabin and nudged Charlie into the aisle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass immediately rose in the middle of a discussion and made his way to her. “Everything okay?” he murmured, threading his fingers through hers.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Adam is sleeping.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He studied her expression. “Are Jason and Vincent worried?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then what’s worrying you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Charlie frowned. “Am I that transparent?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We've been friends a long time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie's heart sank. Friends? The last thing she wanted was a friends-only relationship with Bass. After squeezing his fingers, she released his hand. “Go back to your meeting. I hear Jeremy is a hard taskmaster.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He can be,” Bass replied with a frown, turning his back to his teammates as he edged closer to her, making sure to block their view of her. “I said something to hurt you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not intentionally.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Charlotte.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She closed her eyes, cheeks burning. “Please don't ask.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby, I can't fix what I did wrong if I don't know how I hurt you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Charlie's breath caught in her throat as her eyes flew open</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me,” he whispered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You said we're friends.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass went still. “Aren't we?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. But is that all we are?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Bass touched her cheek. “I know that I want more. Do you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “Yes,” Charlie whispered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass relaxed with a smile, his thumb brushing across her bottom lip. “Thank God. I was afraid you were going to call me old and break my heart.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would I do that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can have any guy you want and you deserve way better than me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie shook her head. “That's not true. Besides, you don't have any competition. None of your men have shown any interest in me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass snorted. “You obviously haven't noticed the looks and hints thrown your way.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You're the only man I’ve ever been interested in.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass’ eyes dropped her mouth. “You have no idea how much I want to kiss you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn't object,” she whispered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When I kiss you the first time, I don't want an audience.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Raincheck?”  she whispered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Definitely,” he replied, bending his head until his mouth brushed the corner of hers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to go or Jeremy will grab me by the scruff of the neck and drag me back on task.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there anything I can do to help?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass shook his head. “I have my laptop. Would you like to use it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie nodded. “I can check my work email.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm sure Jeremy would appreciate that. He brags about you all the time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes ma'am. All the division heads would love to poach you. He's threatened to fire anyone who steals you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That made Charlie laugh. It was nice to know she was appreciated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass retrieved his laptop. Once he logged her into the system and a hotspot, he returned to the conference table.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Nice of you to join us,” Jeremy drawled when Bass returned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bite me,” Bass muttered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other man flashed him a grin. “Pass. I prefer to nibble on my wife.” His gaze went soft as he looked over to where Charlie sat focused on the screen of the laptop.  “She all right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass nodded. “She's good for the moment. Once we're in Jasper, I'll set up a session with Eve Jaffe. She’s going to need someone other than us old war dogs to help her process.” He locked eyes with Jeremy who nodded in understanding. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Connor leaned over to nudge him. “Didn't look like your conversation centered around terrorists. What gives old man?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass lifted one shoulder in a shrug. “I told Charlie I'm interested in her.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Finally,” Jeremy said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And?” Connor asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lucky for me, the interest goes both ways.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Bass replied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jim rolled his eyes. “Are we finished with the gossip session ladies? If so, we still have work to do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Connor groaned. “Come on, Jim. We've already talked through five different scenarios and made contingency plans for each. Enough already.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And we need at least five more scenarios with contingency plans.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>John Fry looked at Jeremy. “Let's finish this. We land in Chicago in three hours.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For the next hour, Bass divided his attention between the planning session and keeping an eye on Charlie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, Jeremy stood. “That's it for now. When we land in Chicago, Texas will transport Mia and Adam. Miles has two SUVs waiting for your use. The rest of us will drive our own SUVs and form a loose circle around your vehicles. Mark will send the safe house address to your phones. I'll talk to the medics about Adam. If they say he can't handle the drive, we'll make alternate arrangements.” With a nod of dismissal, he headed towards the bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass returned to his seat beside Charlie, and she closed the laptop and handed it to him. “Thanks for letting me use your computer.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get a lot done?” He asked, putting it away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded. “Will we be able to stop by my apartment so I can pack a bag?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, baby. They’ll be watching it, expecting you to come back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What am I supposed to do about clothes and toiletries?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jasper and the surrounding towns have stores.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t have any cash with me and we both know I can’t use my credit card.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it. I got you covered. Come here,” he said, extending his arm. “Even though I can't do what I want, I can still hold you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie settled against his side and rested her head against his shoulder. “I don't think I can sleep, there's so much on my mind.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just rest then. In the military, I learned to sleep in short spurts.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then you should sleep if you can. I'll keep watch for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass smiled, kissing her temple. “If you need me, wake me.” Leaning back in his chair, he closed his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minutes later, Jeremy returned from the bedroom. “New plan,” he announced. “The medics consulted with Gene. They don't think Adam can handle the drive to Jasper. Miles will have a chopper at the airport to transport Adam, Mia, Vincent, and one other member of Texas. The rest will take the SUVs. John, you can decide who's going in the chopper."</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>When the pilot announced they were on final approach, Bass rubbed Charlie’s back, easing her into wakefulness.  “Charlie, wake up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She hummed softly, snuggling against him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His lips curved. “We'll be landing soon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed, tilting her head back to smile at him. “Sorry, I fell asleep. Some watch assistant I turned out to be.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm not complaining.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her gaze drifted to his mouth. “How soon will we arrive in Jasper?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not soon enough.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the jet stopped on the tarmac an Overwatch physician boarded the plane and hurried to the back bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What's going on?” Charlie asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The medics don't think Adam can tolerate the drive to Jasper. He’ll be taken by helicopter and the rest of us will drive.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fifteen minutes later, the doctor exited the bedroom, clapping Jeremy on the shoulder. “How's it going, Baker?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not bad. How’s Adam?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“On track, but he's exhausted. The chopper is the best plan to get him to the safe house without any further trauma.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Any instructions for us?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Once you're at the safe house don't move him unless it's a dire emergency. If there's any change have the medics call me or Gene. You need a game plan for an emergency medical evac.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Already done,” Jeremy assured him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The medics are to update me every four hours on his condition. Let him sleep as much as possible. The medics will know when he's ready to get up. Don't let him decide for himself. He's as bad as any Overwatch operative, already wanting to know how soon he can get moving.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes sir.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a stretcher and two medics with me. We'll get him ready to transport while you and the others secure the area.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeremy glanced at his team. “Vanguard, recon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass kissed Charlie’s cheek as he rose with the rest of his teammates. “Stay here until I come back for you.” Turning, he looked at John Fry who nodded, acknowledging the silent order to protect Charlie until he returned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass and his teammates spread out across the tarmac, weapons in hand as the doctor motioned for the medics to bring the stretcher from the specially equipped van used for patient transport.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass scanned his assigned area but saw nothing to raise his suspicions. A short distance away the rotors of the chopper slowly turned as the pilots awaited the patient and other passengers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon, the medics and Doctor exited the jet with Adam and Mia. The team closed ranks around the pair, alert for any sign of trouble as they crossed the tarmac to the waiting chopper.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Within minutes, they were aboard the helicopter and the bird lifted from the tarmac, rotors kicking dust and grit into the air. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After the doctor and his assistants loaded up and left, Jeremy signaled his team to return to the Jet. When Bass stepped into the cabin, his gaze sought-out Charlie. The knots in his stomach untying themselves when he saw for himself that she was safe. “Thanks,” he told John Fry. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Charlie frowned. “Did I miss something?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Adam and Mia are on their way to Jasper.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That's not what I meant.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We'll talk about it later. I want you off this jet and in my SUV.” Despite not seeing any signs of a threat, Bass’ skin crawled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Grab your gear,” Jeremy told the remaining operatives, “it’s time to go. Bass, you escort Charlie.  The rest of us will provide protection until you're inside the SUV. The plans we made to escort Adam and Mia will shift to providing a secure perimeter around Charlie and Bass.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass grabbed his go bag as well as Charlie's pack before holding out his hand to her. “Let's go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He escorted her to the door where Alec took his bag. With a nod of thanks, Bass wrapped his arm around Charlie’s shoulders and tucked her in close. His gaze scanned the area as they left the safety of the jet, hurrying her to the SUV. Alec deposited his bag into the back seat and strode to his own vehicle. Leaving the airport, Bass headed for Jasper surrounded by his teammates. With luck, they would soon arrive at the safe house without incident. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Charlie enjoyed the sunset as Bass maneuvered through the traffic on the interstate. “Would you like to apply for a job as my permanent chauffeur? She asked teasingly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass chuckled. “I could be tempted by the right persuasive technique.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie went hot at the suggestive innuendo, her panties growing damp. She shifted in her seat.  “That sounds promising. What persuasive tactic would I have to use?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Two things. First, I would require kisses. Lots of them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie snorted. Did he think that would discourage her? Fat chance. She couldn't wait to kiss him. “What's the second thing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want an exclusive dating relationship with you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie blinked. “Are you serious?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He glanced at her, his expression neutral. “Too soon to ask?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve never done exclusive. Do you even know what that word means?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe I've never had a reason to be exclusive until now. Do I need to give you more time?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll agree on one condition.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Name it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That you’ll tell me if our relationship isn't working for you. Don't delay the inevitable because you don't want to hurt my feelings. It might be awkward, but I'd much rather we salvage our friendship.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Deal,” he said, taking her hand in his. “I can't wait to spoil you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie rolled her eyes. “You’ve spoiled me my entire life.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass chuckled, raising her hand to his mouth, kissing her knuckles. Glancing in the mirrors, he frowned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Charlie's stomach tightened. “What's wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “I'm not sure there's anything wrong at all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But you think there is.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Without acknowledging her comment, he released her hand and activated his Bluetooth system.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A moment later, Jeremy's voice sounded in the SUV's cabin. “I see him. Hudson and Fry are moving into position to cut him off if he becomes a problem.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If this guy's a threat, we can't deal with it on the interstate. It’s too dangerous for other drivers.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Suggestion?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Back Roads,” Bass said, naming the exit he wanted to take. “The road will give us room to maneuver without endangering others.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'll pass the word to the others. Follow Alec and Connor. The rest of us will slide between you and the unknown driver.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie's fingers tightened around his “How did they find us?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We don't know if this driver is a threat or not,” he said glancing over at her, “but we'll handle it. All you have to do is trust me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Glancing in the mirrors again, he returned his hand to the steering wheel. Ahead of them, two Overwatch SUVs took the exit Bass had named and he followed suit. With a glance, Charlie knew the rest of their entourage had fallen into line behind them. “Will you set a trap for the tail?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass shook his head. “Your safety is my priority. I won't put you at risk.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The company vehicles followed the winding road through the shadowed countryside. A short time later, Bass's phone rang.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tapped the display screen on the dashboard. “Monroe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It's Grey. The bogey is still on our tail. What do you want us to do?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass's expression hardened.  “Cut him off. I don't want him anywhere near Charlie. If you can, detain and question the driver. I want answers.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Copy that. I'll pass the word.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'll contact the rest of my team.” Bass ended the call then contacted Jeremy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'll stay on your tail and send Hudson and Fry to help. If this guy has answers, Hudson will get them. Stay alert, Bass, you know as well as I do that there's usually a back-up plan when an HVT is involved.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roger that,” Bass replied, ending the call. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The next few minutes are going to be rough,” he said, glancing towards Charlie. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are they so persistent? I'm not a HVT like Mia, Nora, or their parents. It just doesn't make sense.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass tightened his grip on the wheel. “We’ll find the answers. I won't rest until I do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can Adam and Mia be followed to the safe house?” she asked worriedly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Only if someone learned we were using the chopper and placed a tracker on it. I'll alert Fry to have the pilot check the chopper before they unload Adam and Mia. If they've been compromised the pilot will lift off again and Miles will come up with another plan while they’re in the air.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Scanlon answered Bass's call and promised to have the chopper checked for a Tracker.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hanging up, he answered an incoming call from Grey. “We have the man in custody. Hudson is working with him now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Copy that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay alert. He's claiming his crew never fails.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie's face went pale. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to know the target’s name and why they want her.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Copy that,” Grey acknowledged, ending the call. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Bass called Jeremy to update him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not what I wanted to hear,” the man growled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It might be best to backtrack and return to the interstate.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Or we could run into the rest of the crew.” After a moment, Jeremy said, “Keep moving forward but anticipate trouble.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Copy that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass glanced over at Charlie.”You okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Peachy. Who needs coffee to stay awake?” she quipped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They continued on their path through the dimly-lit countryside as Charlie wished for daylight to see any potential danger, their headlights pinpointing their location for anyone interested.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Up ahead two vehicles raced towards them. Once again, Bass's hands tightened around the steering wheel. “If I tell you to get down, do it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“All right,” Charlie quickly agreed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they neared an intersection, the two vehicles swerved and skidded to a stop blocking both sides of the road as a third vehicle raced from the crossroad, slammed into the passenger side of Bass's SUV.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The impact from the vehicle shoved the SUV across the intersection, over the grass-covered shoulder, and down into the ditch. Bass glanced at Charlie as he drew his weapon. Her head lolled towards him, blood covering the side of her face. “Charlotte!” He rasped out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was no response. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Praying she was still alive, he touched his fingers to the side of her neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He breathed a sigh of relief at her strong pulse. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gunfire echoed in the night air as bullets hit the side of his SUV. Hoping he wouldn't cause further injury, Bass lowered the back of Charlie's seat until she laid flat. While the SUV’s exterior and glass were bullet-resistant, if enough rounds impacted the windows, they would shatter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass opened the driver's door and slid out. Using the vehicle for protection, he fired two shots at one of the men sent to grab Charlie and dropped him. Another attacker fired multiple rounds forcing Bass to crouch near the wheel well for protection. The sound of booted feet running across the asphalt alerted him to another possible attacker heading their way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Scrambling around the front of his vehicle he used the incline for concealment. When the man raised his weapon to fire at the SUV, Bass fired two shots. One to the chest and one to the head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The night went quiet as the gunfire ceased.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bass?” Jeremy called out.  “I'm coming in soft, we're all clear.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass kept his weapon up and ready until Jeremy appeared alone. “Is Charlie okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Jason!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> A moment later, Jason hurried down the embankment and around the hood, crawling into the damaged vehicle with his Mike bag as Bass scrambled into the backseat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie groaned and batted at Jason’s hands as he checked for broken bones and internal injuries.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Bass captured her hand in his, shushing her. “Jason is checking you for injuries.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Head hurts,” she whimpered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He glanced at the side of her forehead and hissed in fury. “I'll bet. You have a gash on the side of your head. As soon as Jason says it's safe for you to move, we’ll get you out of here.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Charlie, does anything besides your head hurt?” Jason asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ribs.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Right side?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jason ran his hands over her ribcage eliciting more moans from her. He glanced at Bass. “Cracked, doesn't feel like they're broken. When we're in a safe place I'll tape them. She's going to be uncomfortable for a while.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jason continued his examination, asking questions to determine if she had more injuries.  Finally, he set back. “We should be able to move her.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Internal injuries?” Bass asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not that I can find.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let's get her out of here then. My skin is crawling.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jason shot him a grim look. “Same here.” He laid his hand on Charlie's shoulder. “Let us do the work.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass looked at Jason. “What's the best way to do this?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Raise the hatchback and slide her out the back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass lowered the back seat and raised the hatchback.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How can I help?” Jeremy asked, joining Bass at the hatch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to move Charlie to the other SUV. Grab my gear.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm all right,”  Charlie insisted. “I can climb out on my own.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass laid a hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently. “The accident shook me up so indulge me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie's lips curved. It was the same tactic he and Miles had always used to get her to do their bidding. “Right.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass exhaled noisily. She might think he was playing but he most certainly wasn't. He had been terrified than when the other vehicle slammed into Charlotte's side of the SUV.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass and Jason slid her across the seats and into the cargo area. “Okay,” Jason said, “I'm going to move you toward Bass and help you sit up nice and slow. If you become dizzy or nauseated, I need to know”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she nodded, Jason climbed from the vehicle and worked with Bass to ease her into a sitting position.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Watching her face, Bass didn't detect any signs of nausea or pain. “How do you feel?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie was silent as she assessed her body's response to the change in position. “A little light-headed. I'm also starting to stiffen up some.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With the speed of the impact, he wasn't surprised. She’d be hurting for several days.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeremy grabbed Bass's gear from the SUV. “Let's roll. Mark has a cleanup crew on the way. The skin on my nape is prickling.” He grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yay,” Charlie mumbled, knowing that meant trouble. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm carrying you so don't argue,” Bass told her as he gently lifted her into his arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie wrapped her arms around his neck, trusting Jason and Jeremy to have their backs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass moved quickly to Jason’s vehicle, placing her in the back seat. Jason tossed him the vehicle remote and climbed into the back seat beside her with his Mike bag at the ready.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Although Bass hated to be separated from her by even a few feet, he wanted Charlie to have her cut examined as soon as possible. He'd seen enough injuries during his career to recognize when someone needed stitches and she did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cranking the engine, Bass fell in behind Alec with Jeremy bringing up the rear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm going to clean your cut so I have a better idea of what we're dealing with,” Jason said to Charlie, as he moved her hair aside. “Congratulations pretty lady, you need stitches,'' he announced a few minutes later. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “Not a fan” she muttered. “You sure I can't get a second opinion?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass smiled; he didn't blame her. He'd received his fair share of them over the years. “Sorry sweetheart, he's right.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Traitor,'' she pouted. “Take me for ice cream afterward?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jason bit back a smile. “I can do it, or we can have a doctor brought in to do the honors. Your choice. The cut is near your hairline so the stitches won't show and you shouldn't have much of a scar.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie chewed on her bottom lip. “Bass?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jason is an excellent medic.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “All right, you're hired.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Excellent,” Jason said, digging in his Mike bag. “I'm going to  use a little lidocaine to numb the area.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jason continued to talk to her through his treatment steps as Bass drove a winding road through the countryside, alert for more trouble.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minutes later Bass' cell phone rang. He put it on speaker. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How's Charlie?” Jeremy asked</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She needs stitches. Jason’s waiting for the lidocaine to kick in. Do you have an update?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nobody on our six. Mia and Adam have landed. The pilot and Connor are checking the chopper for trackers. Jason, can Charlie tolerate a few detours?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine!” Charlie called out answering for herself. “You just make sure we don't lead the terrorists to Mia and Adam.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, little miss,” Jermey drawled. “You tell Bass if you get to the point you can't handle anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir,” Charlie grumbled. The man may be her honorary uncle but he was still her boss.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass glanced in the rearview mirror and Jason gave a slight nod.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few minutes later, Jason held a gloved finger up to her cut. “Can you feel this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just pressure.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfect. Bass, we'll need a smooth ride for a few minutes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You got it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Turn on the overhead light and feel free to talk to the lady, unless you need me to plead your case for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass snorted. “No thanks, buddy. If she listens to you, I won't stand a chance.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jason shrugged, looking back at Charlie. “He'll make a passable boyfriend.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for the ringing endorsement. I'll be lucky if she doesn't dump me before we make it to Jasper.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Jason was silent for a moment. “Wait, you mean you two are an official couple?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you haven't convinced Charlotte that I'm not worth the risk, yeah we are.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jason’s brows shot up. “What did Miles have to say?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up, Jason.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His team-mate laughed, flashing Charlie a wink. “Been waiting for you to grow a backbone. I was ready to ask Charlie out myself since I didn't think you'd follow through.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass growled. “You're pushing your luck buddy. Pay attention to your job.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm half-finished already. If you talk to her, I won't share interesting bits of information.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He is talking to me,” Charlie chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah? Is he saying anything worth listening to?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jason,” Bass snapped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The medic laughed again. “Problem my friend?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not for much longer. Dead men can't talk.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> As Bass followed Alec onto the Interstate, Jason said “You're all set, Charlie. I placed a waterproof bandage on the cut so you'll be able to shower. Just don't linger.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for patching me up, Jason.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem. When was your last tetanus shot?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Last year.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. Take these pain pills. By the time we reach the safe house, the lidocaine will have worn off. Now, wrap up in this blanket and take a nap. You're going to crash quick.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can help you keep watch. I'll be fine until we reach Jasper.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We've got this Charlie,” Bass said, catching her eye in the rearview mirror. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“All right. Wake me if you need my help.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jason climbed into the front passenger seat so that she could stretch out and remained silent for a few miles before glancing over his shoulder. “She's out,” he murmured. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How is she?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She'll be fine in a few days. I'll keep her on light pain meds and an antibiotic for the cut.” He clapped Bass's shoulder, “Charlie’s tough man. She’ll be fine.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was tough. Charlie had grown up used to the men in her life deploying without notice, never being able to tell her where they'd been or what they'd done, missing the majority of the important events in her life. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had handled it better than most significant others. The divorce rate in Black Ops work was high and he didn't want to be a statistic or set up Charlotte to be one either.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think she can handle it?” Jason asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do. The question is whether she wants to. She had no choice when she was growing up. Now she does.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jason’s phone buzzed with a text. He checked the screen and grunted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Problem?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like one is brewing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What's up?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Miles says to call him when we're in a secure location.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass's hands tightened on the steering wheel. He must have information that he knew Bass wouldn't like.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They lapsed into silence once again, Bass frequently glancing over his shoulder to check on Charlie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An hour later, Alec took the exit for Jasper. They wound deep into the countryside and finally turned left onto a long meandering driveway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the driveway came to an end, Bass, Jeremy, and Alec parked in front of a large two-story house. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Connor stepped out on the porch and came down the stairs coming around to Bass’ door. “Need help?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Grab my gear while I carry Charlie inside,” he requested, opening the back door as his teammates gathered their gear and transferred everything into the house.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Scooping Charlotte into his arms, he tightened his hold when she jerked into wakefulness.  “You're safe. We're at the safe house and I'm carrying you inside.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can walk,” she murmured even as she snuggled closer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not a chance. I like holding you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she kissed the side of his neck, Bass shivered. “You are a serious distraction,” he murmured.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just reminding you of your promise.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven't forgotten.” He'd hardly been able to think of anything else during the past few hours, he assured her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass angled Charlie through the doorway and walked into the large living room, filled with two recliners and a sectional sofa.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vincent walked into the room, concerning filling his eyes when he saw Bass carrying Charlie. .  “Is she worse?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm fine,'' Charlie insisted, her voice rough with sleep. “Bass is spoiling me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vincent sent him a knowing glance before returning his attention to Charlie. “How's the head?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It hurts, but I’ll live.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Connor descended the stairs, John Fry called him. “John and the others will be here in thirty.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass sat beside Charlie on the sectional. “What did Jim learn from our attackers?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fry said Jim wanted to talk to you and Charlie in person.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That's not a good sign,” Charlie said, turning her worried gaze to Bass. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unable to help himself, Bass wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.  Xxxxx</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How's Adam?” Bass asked Vincent. He wanted to insist that Charlie go to bed but that would be a futile battle. She'd want to know every scrap of information about Adam and Mia.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Holding his own. He'll sleep for a few more hours.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What about Mia?” Charlie asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sleeping in the room next to his. It’s connected by a Jack and Jill, so she can hear what's happening in his room.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass understood. He would sleep with his door open tonight as well to hear If Charlotte needed him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you transport Adam to the house?” Charlotte asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The county sheriff arranged transport and provided protection until we were set up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Bass frowned. “He left?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Murder scene. Two minutes away.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeremy sat on the recliner as Alec kept watch out the front window. “Time to call the boss. We need to report in.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Does he have news?” Bass asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a nod, Jeremy made the call.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A moment later, a gruff voice answered. “Matheson.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It's Jeremy. You’re on speaker.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How's your head, Charlie?” Miles asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aside from a massive headache, I'm fine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jason.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ten stitches near the hairline, along with cracked ribs. She's on pain meds and antibiotics. I'll tape her ribs in a few minutes so she's more comfortable. She'll be back to normal in a few days.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Excellent.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You told us to call,” Bass said, stroking Charlie's arm with his thumb. You have some new information?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone broke into Charlie's apartment.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Charlie gasped. “What did they take?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing as far as we can tell.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Bass frowned. “Did they search the place?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. That wasn't their purpose.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, what was the purpose?”  Charlie asked in exasperation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“To leave behind evidence that you're plotting to kill the President.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The entire room went silent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ex-excuse me?” Charlie stuttered in outrage, her hands fisting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Overwatch investigated when the alarm was tripped?” Bass asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I responded with a team. If it were a simple B and E, I would have called Metro PD.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good thing Metro's finest wasn't called,” Jeremy replied grimly. “They would have reported the threat to the Feds.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn't threaten the President, Uncle Miles,” Charlie said, her voice shaking as she looked at Jeremy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you didn't kiddo. I'm concerned about what will happen when the person who planted the information realizes the plan didn't work.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They'll try again. What happened to the planted threat?” Bass asked</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Confiscated and removed from her apartment.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Destroyed?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not yet. We might need it as proof of a frame. No one will find the information.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me know what the crime scene team uncovers.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Copy that. Charlie?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll figure out what's going on. Your job is to remain safe, heal, and follow the orders of your bodyguards.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jeremy?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, boss?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Watch your backs. Whatever you need you'll get. The person who targeted Charlotte will pay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “Copy that,” Jeremy replied, ending the call. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When the rest of our team arrives, we'll set up guard rotations. In the meantime, I'll check on the food supply. If we have enough for tonight, I'll go to the grocery store in the morning. “Charlie, do you need a drink or snack.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Something to drink, please.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jason studied her face. “Do you feel queasy?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A little,” she admitted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass watched her, unsure if the nausea stemmed from the concussion or was a reaction to the latest news.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she started to rise, Jason motioned for her to stay put. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he walked into the kitchen with Jeremy,  Vincent crouched down in front of her. “Is there anything I can do to help you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, but thanks for offering,” Charlie replied, her voice thick with emotion, a voice Bass recognized as he watched her eyes fill with unshed tears. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vincent patted her hand. “My best advice is to rest. Your body's been through the wringer. Have Bass whisper sweet nothings in your ear for a few minutes then call it a night.” With another pat on her hand, he turned to go upstairs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jason walked back in carrying a coffee mug. “We're in luck. I found some mint tea. We also have enough food to feed an army when you're ready to eat.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me know when she's ready for me to tape her ribs,” Jason said looking over at Bass.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass remained silent while she sipped her tea. When she finished, he set the mug on the coffee table. “You can sit here with me for a while, go upstairs and get ready for bed, or sleep here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where will you be?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wherever you are.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you have a watch shift?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass nodded. “We all will.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll sleep upstairs then, but can I sit with you for a while before Jason tapes my ribs?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.” Settling deeper into the cushions, he pulled her close. “Close your eyes and relax,” he said softly, taking the blanket from the back of the couch and draping it over her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I still want that kiss,'' she murmured. “I've wanted one for months.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too,” he whispered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alec glanced over his shoulder. “You're a lucky man.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not lucky,'' he replied with a shake of his head. “Blessed beyond belief.” It was a feeling he hadn't had since he lost his family and it was a feeling he’d never forget. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Several minutes later Jason opened the front door to admit their teammates.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While the operatives unloaded the SUV's, Bass woke Charlie. “Jim and the others are here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you, Charlie?” Jim asked as he sat in the recliner across from Bass and Charlie. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not bad.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at Bass, his eyebrows raised.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ten stitches and some cracked ribs,'' he replied as the operatives arranged themselves around the living room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you learn Jim?” Jeremy asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing good. His name is Jacob Hunter. He's an independent operator with a record a mile long.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Bass frowned. “He planned to cash in on the reward for the women?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He wasn't after the women. He and the others came for her,” he said, nodding towards Charlie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s the target.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie visibly paled. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jim nodded. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“First things, first,” Jeremy spoke up from where he stood at the entrance to the room, arms crossed over his chest. “Confirm the information and then separate from Mia and Adam.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If I have to relocate, who will be on my protection detail?” Charlie asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass reached out to grasp her chin between his thumb and forefinger. “Where you go, I go. I won't leave your side until you're safe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me either short stuff,” Jeremy said. “We’ve been assigned as your protection detail. Miles has options for getting Texas a backup team.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What should we do in the meantime? Aren’t I endangering Mia and Adam?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As soon as we confirm you’re the target, we’ll relocate. For now, we proceed with the current plan and circle the wagons. Speaking of, we need to decide the watch rotation for the next twenty-four hours.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jason turned to Charlie. “You look ready to crash. Why don’t we get your ribs taped?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass helped her to her feet. “I’ll walk you up. Be back in a minute, Jer.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you take too long, we’ll assign you the worst shifts,” Connor threatened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass flipped him off as he wrapped his other arm around Charlie's waist, helping her climb the stairs to the second floor. They walked the length of the hallway until Bass steered her into the corner bedroom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay away from the windows and keep the curtains closed,” he instructed, seating her on the edge of the bed. “We’ll get your life back, I promise, baby,” he murmured, kissing her cheek. “I’ll be back to check on you in a bit.” WIth a pointed look at Jason, Bass left the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to check your ribs before I tape them,” Jason said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She remained motionless while he ran his hands along her ribs, yelping when he hit a tender spot. After he finished, he reached for his bag. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just cracked?’”she asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just cracked,” he confirmed. “I need to raise your shirt. Would you feel more comfortable with someone else in the room?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie shook her head. “There’s no need to pull anyone else away from their duties.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, but tell me if you change your mind.” He held up two rolls of tape. “Blue or black?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No pink?” she teased. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please. They'd have my hide,” he winked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Blue’s fine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tossed the black tape aside. “Lift your shirt up to your bra line,” he instructed. He worked quickly to apply the tape, pulling her shirt down when he was finished. “Take a breath and tell me how you feel.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bracing herself, Charlie drew in a breath, expecting the same stabbing pain. Her eyes flew open in surprise. “That's amazing. Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here's some more pain pills,'' he said, holding them out to her. “The tape will loosen on its own in a few days. Don't try to remove it unless it's wet, however.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“All right,” she nodded, taking the pills, knowing they'd make her sleep better. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A hot shower will help,” He said, leaving the room for a moment before reappearing. “Here’s some clean clothes to change into. They’re Bass’,” he said, laying them on the counter in the bathroom, before making his way back to her. Gripping her upper arms, he helped her to her feet. “Leave your shoes next to the bed in case we need to make a quick getaway. I’ll be right outside your door if you need me. Just call out.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Thirty minutes later, Charlie emerged from the bathroom to discover Bass leaning against the doorframe facing the hallway. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I turn around?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie shoved her wet hair out of her face. “Yeah, I'm good.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Turning, his brow rose at her appearance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jason said you wouldn't mind if I borrowed them.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass closed the door behind him. “Tell me your sizes and I’ll have clothes for you in the morning.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How?” She asked. “You know what? Never mind. Not important.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you feel after your shower?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Better.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you take your pain meds?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” he replied, shifting closer. “Are you ready to turn in for the night?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, just as soon as you give me that promised kiss.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A smile curved his lips. “You want a goodnight kiss?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The corner of Charlie's mouth turned up as she nodded her head. Bass’ gaze dropped to her mouth as he cupped the nape of her neck. “Tell me if anything hurts.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just shut up and kiss me already,” Charlie huffed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Easing closer, Bass bent his head and brushed his mouth over hers. “Bass, please,” Charlie whispered, her hands fisting in his shirt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh,” he soothed, wrapping his free arm around her waist, drawing her closer as his mouth settled fully on hers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next few minutes passed in a blur as Bass deepened the kiss. When he finally broke the kiss and eased away, Charlie chased his mouth. “Not yet,” she murmured. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass groaned, wrapping both arms around her as he captured her mouth once again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minutes later, he eased his mouth away, urging her to rest her head on his shoulder as he simply held her. “I should go.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have to?” she asked, pressing a kiss against his throat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m on watch now,” he answered, smoothing a hand down her back, making sure she was steady on her feet. “Tell me your sizes and I’ll pick you up some clothes after my shift.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie rattled off her sizes. “You know what I like,” she shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to go while I still can,'' he said thickly, rubbing her shoulders before taking another step away from her. “I’ll leave your door open. If you need something or can't sleep come find me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you tell me when you leave?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“All right,” he responded, kissing her once more. “I’ll be close by if you need me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Turning on his heel he fled the room.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Jim turned from the window as Bass came down the stairs. “How is she?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Better. Thanks for covering for me. Go get some sleep.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jim nodded. “Jeremy’s in the kitchen making coffee.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass flinched. “Thanks for the warning.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jim snorted and walked away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass headed for the kitchen where the coffee fumes threatened to strip the paint off the walls but would keep him awake. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Suck it up, Buttercup,” Jeremy said as Bass entered the kitchen. “My coffee ain’t that bad.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, your coffee is lethal,” Bass chirped back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww, now you're just hurting my feelings,” Jeremy replied, taking a sip from his mug. “Jim’s coffee is worse. The fumes alone will kill you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Doesn't make it any easier to swallow.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pussy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah. Any news from Mark?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing definitive, but I’m thinking moving Charlie is what's best for Adam.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Location?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ten miles West.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Another safe house?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not officially. The sheriff is letting us stay at his family's ranch.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass sipped his coffee holding back a shudder at the taste. “How soon?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tomorrow morning” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to run into town to pick her up some clothes.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeremy lifted a brow and shrugged as Bass made his way back to the living room taking a position near the picture window. When Jim and Alec took over the watch four hours later, Bass made his way up the stairs and into Charlie's room, shaking her gently on the shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What's wrong?” She asked, her head poking up from under the cover, eyes heavy-lidded, hair crazy from having slept on it wet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass smiled as he reached down to cup her cheek. “I'm leaving for town” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay safe,” she whispered, pushing up to press her mouth against his. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They shared a soft, sweet kiss before Bass tucked her back into bed. “I’ll be back soon, promise.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On the way into town, he took the opportunity to call Overwatch for an update. Mark Franklin answered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you ever sleep?” Bass asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My wife had a meeting out of town.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Any updates?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have independent confirmation from one source that Charlie is the target. I’m chasing another.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Still no idea who's behind the contract?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry man, I’m working as fast as I can. I've got a few juniors working on the money trail.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Any news on your end?” Mark asked innocently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who tattled?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Doesn't matter. I’m just glad you finally made a move. It was seriously sickening to watch the two of you moon over each other.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep me updated.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Will do,” Mark said, ending the call. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pulling up to the store, Bass parked out front and went inside, making quick work of purchasing clothing and toiletries for Charlie. He was back at the safe house in an hour. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Letting himself in, he nodded at Jim and made his way to Charlie's room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She answered as soon as he knocked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Special delivery,” he said, carrying the bags over to the bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You need to go rest,” Charlie said softly, looking at the tired lines around his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Only if you promise to wake me if you need me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be up in three hours.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie frowned as she raised an eyebrow, a hand going to her hip. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He would be properly intimidated if it weren't for her bedhead. “I've operated on less so don't worry,” he assured her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a kiss on her cheek, he went to his room, dropping to the bed sound asleep.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>At the three hour mark, he woke, fully alert. Not hearing any movement from Charlie's room he rolled out of bed and hit the shower. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he emerged from his room, dressed in black cargos and a t-shirt, he heard Charlie’s laughter floating up from the first floor. He also caught the scent of food. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>John Fry turned from the front window in greeting as Bass passed through the living room and into the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes widened when he saw Charlie grab a casserole dish from the oven, placing it on the counter and then turning to retrieve another. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“About time you woke up, sleeping beauty.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh-huh. And who got two extra hours of sleep?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeremy shrugged. “That's the most sleep I've gotten since the boys were born.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I made a breakfast casserole if you're hungry,” Charlie said, making her way around the kitchen like she'd been born cooking. He knew for a fact she didn't get that from Rachel or Miles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Setting plates on the bar she handed Jeremy a serving spoon. “Don't let it go cold.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for cooking short stuff. You make a plate as well. We’ll be leaving right after everyone eats.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie met his gaze. “Where to?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A ranch not too far from here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are Mia and Adam coming too?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The Vanguards and you. The rest are staying here.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mark confirmed I'm the target.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass came up behind her to cup her shoulders and Charlie leaned back against him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just wish I knew why someone wants to kill me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll figure out who's behind the threat and why.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When?” Charlie sighed in frustration. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't know, but we're working as fast as we can,” Bass murmured, pulling her away from the counter where the rest of his teammates gathered to fill their plates. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm sorry,” she whispered, brushing away tears of frustration. “I know I sound ungrateful.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You just need to keep busy,'' he said, pulling his phone out of his pocket as it vibrated. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Miles wants me to call him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeremy paused, shoveling a fork full of food into his mouth. “Find out what he wants and report back.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be right back,” he told Charlie, stepping out onto the deck as he pushed the icon next to Miles' name. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s Bass.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you talk?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm outside alone. What's going on?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Plenty. The State Department wants to interview Charlie and Mia.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. They can do that by phone or video.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They've agreed to a phone conversation with Mia.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But not Charlie.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Miles growled. “They’re insisting on a face to face.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. We’re not allowing the feds to lead the enemy to the safe house.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They're playing hardball. They’re threatening to blackball us from any future government contracts if we don't allow them access to Charlie.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What alternatives do we have?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“None. They want her in Washington for formal interviews.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not happening.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bass,” Miles sighed. “I hate it too but we don't have much of a chance. The President needs us on the A list.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Miles.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I made it clear that you and your team would have access to her at all times, or we would make her disappear and they'd never get their answers.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s mine to protect, Miles.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could hear his friend grind his teeth together. “Does she know?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She does, and she feels the same way. Is that going to be a problem?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There's no problem as long as it doesn't interfere with the mission.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then there's no issue because she is my mission.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Even if you have to take her to D.C. for questioning?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe your playing fucking ball with the Feds, Miles. It’s Charlie!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The president personally asked me to cooperate, Bass. If you can’t handle the job, say so now and I’ll replace you with someone who can.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll deal,” Bass ground out. “But if anything happens to her, you and I are having words.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re already going to have words, Bass.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She still needs a few days to recover.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be in touch with the details,” Miles said, ending the call. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bracing himself against the railing he took a few deep breaths. He was still standing there when he heard the sliding door open behind him. He didn't have to look to know who had followed him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What's wrong?” She asked softly, laying a hand on his back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We have a problem.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie's face fell. “Miles changed your mind, didn't he?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? No!” He assured her, pulling her into his arms. “It's the Feds.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie pulled back to look at his face. “What about them?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They insist on interviewing you in D.C. about what happened in Mexico.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why is that a problem?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because keeping you safe is going to be a challenge.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bass squeezed Charlie’s fingers as he drove through the gated entrance of the ranch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are we here instead of another city?” she asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sheriff Dove’s family only employs former military and law enforcement. They can back up both teams until Miles can send more help. There are sensors throughout the property, multiple escape routes, and a safe room. I wouldn’t have brought you here if I didn’t think you’d be safe.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And when do we leave for D.C.?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I asked for two days, but the State Department is anxious.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Parking in front of the house, they exited the vehicle, grabbing their bags as the front door of the home opened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, welcome,” an older woman greeted them. “I’m Mrs. Walker, the housekeeper.” She waved them into the house, greeting the rest of the team members as they filed in with their gear bags.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Once they were gathered, the woman guided them up a wide staircase. “The Sheriff</span> <span>said you’d like your rooms together.” Opening a set of doors she paused. “This is a suite with two bedrooms shared by a sitting area. I thought it might be perfect for Charlotte.” </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Ma’am,” Charlie replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The remaining three rooms are across the hall. Will this work,” she asked looking around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeremy nodded. “This is exactly what we need.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lunch is served at noon and dinner at seven. If you need anything else just let me know,” she finished with a smile, leaving them to themselves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bass entered the suite, dropping his bags inside the nearest bedroom. “Jason, take the second bedroom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where will you sleep?” Charlie asked with a frown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On the couch in here. The other bedroom is too far away. The same rules apply as in the safe house. Don't open the curtains, stay away from the windows.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>After lunch in the dining room, they stayed put to take a call from Miles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”What’s the latest?” Jeremy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First, Mark has confirmed through two more sources that Charlie is the target.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about Mia and Adam?” Bass asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miles' voice tightened. “The goal is to reacquire Charlie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bass frowned. “Reacquire? Not kill?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Affirmative. You’ll know why as soon as I do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Next,” Jeremy said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Charlie is due in D.C. the day after tomorrow at two p.m.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie sighed, leaning her head against Bass' shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What else?” Bass asked, knowing that Miles was holding something back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve been following the money.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Progress?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miles went silent for a moment. “Charlie,” he said sternly, “I need you to go into another room for a few minutes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie snorted, crossing her arms over her chest. “Fat chance.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” he grumbled back. “It seems the money trail leads closer to home than we thought.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does that mean?” she demanded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The source is in D.C.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well fuck me,” she huffed, watching the rest of the team nod in agreement.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Charlie took a seat in the back of the jet, waiting for disaster to strike. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bass reached out, covering her hand with his own. “Everything’s gonna be alright.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't want to do this,” she whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. Once we're in the air I've arranged a counseling session for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie turned to look at him in disbelief. “You really think this is the time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The first time talking about a traumatic event is the hardest. Trust me, I know. Talking to the counselor will help prepare you for the State Department interview.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This was Miles' idea wasn’t it,” she accused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bass shrugged. “He wanted it done yesterday.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie gave him a small smile. “Thanks for the reprieve, then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bass held out his pinky finger. “Partners in crime remember?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie nodded, laying her head against his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You gonna be okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eventually.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>After landing, the team loaded their gear into two SUVs waiting for them at a private airstrip. Jeremy driving one and Alec the other. For the next hour, they battled traffic into the city and parked several blocks away from the Truman Building where Charlie was expected. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The State Department should have arranged for parking,” Jason frowned as they walked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie ignored the ensuing banter between the men, getting more and more uneasy the closer they got to the Truman Building.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bass must have sensed her distress as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entering the building, they submitted to multiple screenings, were issued visitor badges, and escorted to the appropriate floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A man was waiting for them when they stepped off the elevator. “Charlotte Matheson?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come with me, please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lead the way,” Bass said, threading his fingers through hers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man turned with a frown, looking Bass up and down. “Not you. Just her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bass shook his head. “I stay with her or she doesn't go. Your boss agreed to the stipulation.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And just who are you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bass tilted his head. “Call your boss.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man's nose flared as he pulled his phone from an inner pocket and moved away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if he doesn't agree?” Charlie whispered, turning her back to the man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then we leave,” Jeremy grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest, feet spread apart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My presence during the interrogation was non-negotiable,” Bass said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie's eyes went wide. “Interrogation?” she hissed. “I liked the word interview better.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, the man put his phone away and waved them forward. “Follow me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie and Bass followed him until he stopped beside a door and gestured for them to go inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bass stepped inside first, his body stopping her at the door. After a moment he stepped aside allowing her to enter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Three men sat at a table staring at her. The oldest stood, prompting the others to do the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please sit down,” the first man said, gesturing to the two chairs across from him, before dismissing their escort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for coming, Ms. Matheson. I'm Bill Harlow. This is Victor Doyle and Roger Allenford. In light of Agent Faber’s death, I'm sure you understand our need for answers.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course," Charlie replied. “I’m sorry for your loss.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man inclined his head. “Thank you. And you must be Bass Monroe. Miles speaks highly of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He also said you were as immovable as a rock,” one of the other men chimed in. “I can assure you, the lady doesn't need a bodyguard.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bass eyed the three men. “That may be, but Charlotte is important to me and I don’t know you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we get you something to drink before we begin?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, thank you,” Charlie replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, let’s begin then. Please, tell us what happened in Mexico.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie recounted the events, starting at the hotel and the escape to and from the hospital. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of the men scowled. “Why would you leave a place of safety and strike out on your own?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Agent Faber told me to take Mia and run.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Allenford slapped his hand down on the table making Charlie jump. “That makes no sense. </span>
  <span>Why would he send you into the streets with the ambassador's daughter instead of having her stay where he could protect her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't know,'' Charlie replied with tear-filled eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then guess,” he hissed, leaning toward her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie shook her head. “He wanted Mia to be safe and to draw the terrorist away from his injured partner.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man shook his head in disgust. “It's certainly a pretty story.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don't believe me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I don't.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bass, who had stayed silent up to this point, leaned forward. “That's enough.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My friend is dead because of her!” The man shouted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wanna explain that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She's obviously lying about what happened.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bass raised his brows. “Do you have a different explanation?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ms. Matheson panicked and ran. Afraid for her, Mia followed. Agent Faber couldn’t protect both his partner and the women so he chose to protect Special Agent Nation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Opening a folder, the man slid a photograph across the table. “Special Agent Faber took a bullet to the head to protect you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie gasped, covering her mouth with a sob, her stomach threatening to revolt, as she caught a glance of John’s face with a bullet in the middle of his forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bass tossed the picture back at the man, shoving away from the table. “We’re done here. Other questions will be handled by video chat.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While the men cursed and protested, Bass rushed Charlie from the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignoring the commotion, he escorted her to the women's restroom and blocked the door with his body, seething at the men’s underhanded tactics. The only person responsible for Faber’s death was the person who signed off on a two-person strike team. As an HVT, Mia needed more security. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The State Department had gambled and lost. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bass heard someone rushing down the hall and turned to see Victor Doyle coming towards him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We still have questions for Ms. Matheson. We'll give her a few minutes to collect herself then resume our session.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't think so,” Bass growled. “The rest of your questions will be answered by email or a video call.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That's not acceptable.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tough. If you have a complaint, file it with my boss.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can have security detain you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to see you try.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man stared at him for a moment. “Wait here,” he said before striding back towards the conference room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not likely,” Bass thought as the door to the restroom opened and a red-eyed, pale-faced, Charlie emerged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened his arms and Charlie fell into them. “Ready to leave?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With one arm wrapped around her, he guided her towards the elevator. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeremy's face turned dark when he saw Charlie's face, taking her hand in his. “What happened?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Later,” Bass growled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason pushed the elevator call button as the rest closed ranks around Charlie and Bass preventing anyone from coming close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seconds later they were inside the elevator car and Bass summarized the interview for his teammates. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Exiting the building, Jeremy and Bass kept their positions beside Charlie with the rest surrounding them as they made their way back to the vehicles. Now and again Charlie would reach up and brush a tear away, which only infuriated Bass further. How dare they make her cry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeremy’s phone rang and he held it to his ear without looking at the screen. “Baker,” he answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he listened to the caller his face went dark once more. “No promises.” Ending the call, he glanced at Bass. "Bill Harlow contacted Overwatch. He's demanding another interview tomorrow morning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He told Miles that Roger Allenford won't be there.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does Miles want us to do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Answer their questions then disappear while we figure this shit out. Think about it. We’ll give him our answer once we're in the SUV.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remaining on alert, Bass scanned for trouble as he considered the request. No way was Charlie going back to the Truman Building. At the hotel, however, the team could control the situation and kick them out before spriting Charlie away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You and Charlie ride with me,” Jeremy barked. “Jason you’re with Jim and Alec.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tossing Jeremy the keys, Bass climbed into the backseat with Charlie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what's your decision?” Jeremy asked, exiting the parking garage. “Airstrip or hotel?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hotel for now. I'll talk to Miles before I make the final call.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell Alec where we’re headed then touch base with Miles. If you're not satisfied, we'll go to the airstrip.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bass talked to his teammates and then called Miles.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Matheson.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s Bass.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Decision?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What no small talk? You know, I remember when you used to romance me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miles rolled his eyes. “Asshole.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What accommodations did Mark arrange?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A suite, plus two rooms across the hall.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have terms.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Talk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They come to us this time and Allenford isn't allowed into the suite under any circumstances. If they replace him, I want a name. The team will be present at all times. If Jeremy or I think Charlie has had enough, the interview is over and they'll leave without argument. Federal security is not allowed inside. They aren't to know the name of the hotel until they step into a car tomorrow morning.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Done. Anything else?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No weapons or we’ll consider them a threat.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Copy that.” Miles sighed. “How bad was it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bad enough,” Bass ground out. “They blame Charlie for Agent Faber’s death and upset her hoping for a confession.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miles growled. “Details now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bass quickly gave Miles the highlights, including the photograph.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuckers,” he muttered. “They're lucky we're even willing to give them a second chance.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miles, if they even consider playing mind games, they’re out the door and there won't be a third time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll make that very clear. How's Charlie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bass cupped the back of her head, where she had fallen asleep against his shoulder. “That photo of Faber shook her up pretty bad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do what you can for her. Tomorrow won't be any easier. Tell her I'm here if she needs me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She knows, brother. She knows.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>When they finally arrived at the hotel, Jeremy parked the car. “I’ll check us in while you wake her'' he said softly, exiting the vehicle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After just a few moments, the rest of the team stood outside the SUV, turned away from them to give them their privacy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bass ran his fingers along her arm. “Charlotte. We're at the hotel.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She shifted in her seat, peeking out the window. “So we’re staying?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just for the night. We're leaving tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighed, rubbing at her temples. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re coming here. This time we’ll be the ones in control. They take one step out of line and they're gone.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Leaning forward, he pressed a kiss against her forehead. “Let’s get inside,” he murmured, tapping on the window. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jim opened the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bass climbed out of the SUV, reaching back to help Charlie. Jason fell into step on the other side of her as they headed inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeremy handed Bass a key.”Seven twenty-nine. Jason, you're with them. The rest of us will take the other two rooms.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One elevator ride later and Bass was sweeping the suite to check for bugs or trackers. “All clear,” he finally declared, carrying her bag into her room. “I’ll go find some caffeine,” he told her, running a hand down her arm.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>At seven am, room service delivered breakfast. After they left the room, Bass went to wake Charlie. He wanted to make sure she had time to eat and put herself together before the Feds arrived. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She opened the door fully dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, holding her tennis shoes in her hand with a frown. “Can you help me with my shoes? I can't tie the laces.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Holding back a snort, he simply grinned. “Of course. Breakfast is here as well,” he said, guiding her to the couch as he knelt in front of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm not hungry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you still having some nausea?" Jason asked as he joined them from the next room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I'm just not hungry. I’ll eat later.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bass got to his feet. “I need to shower and change and then we’ll take a walk.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was back in five minutes flat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie raised her brow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don't compare me to Miles,” he threatened, bringing a smile to her face. “Jason, we’ll be back. Text me if something comes up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He guided Charlie out of the room and downstairs to the hotel's solarium where, in the back, away from the rest of the guests, sat a table filled with the same breakfast they were missing upstairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie smiled up at him. “This is perfect, thank you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Settling down at the table, Bass gave her a serious look. “Is it anything in particular or everything in general?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie shook her head with a rueful smile. “Everything,'' she replied, “and my ribs aren't letting me sleep well which is compounding the problem.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you can't sleep tonight, tell me and we’ll talk to Jason. He’ll help us find a solution.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Refusing to leave until she had at least eaten her bagel, Bass was pleased when she managed that plus some fruit and her soft drink. Walking back to their room, he suggested they sit out on the balcony until their guests arrived. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Some sunshine would be nice,” she agreed.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>They sat quietly outside, drinking coffee and tea until a knock sounded at the patio door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bass turned to watch Jim go to the door, peer through the peephole, and then turn around and nod at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Remember if you need a break tell me and I'll make it happen. We’re in control this time. Not them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie stood, straightening her spine. “Let's do this. I want to get the hell out of here.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Charlie sat on the couch, Bass standing behind her as Jeremy personally searched the outraged men for weapons. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who are these jokers?” an unfamiliar man asked as Jeremy rifled through his pockets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Overwatch security and they have friends in high places. Don't piss them off,” Bill Harlow explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeremy stepped back. “They’re clean.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bass directed them to the loveseat and recliner across from Charlie. “Have a seat gentlemen. You must be Ed Truman,” he said to the new man. "This is Charlotte Matheson. Mr. Harlow and his friends distressed Charlotte yesterday. That won't happen today. You have one hour for questions. If Charlotte needs a break she’ll get one.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The new man scowled. “I don't care who your friends are. We have a responsibility to the Secretary of State and Agent Faber’s family to get answers. Ms. Matheson is the only one that can help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mia Clanton was with Charlotte every moment in Mexico and is just as capable of answering questions.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We spoke to her last night. She was helpful, but has been traumatized enough.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie felt as though the man had just slapped her as she jerked back and Bass' gaze narrowed causing the man to flush. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Charlotte is here as a favor. Badger her and the interview ends.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can't do that,” Ed Truman scowled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Try me,” Bass replied as Jeremy came to stand beside him, tapping his watch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Time’s a wastin.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man took a moment to look at the other men stationed about the room, before focusing on Charlie. “Ms. Matheson, please tell me what happened while you were in Mexico with Ms. Clayton.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, Charlie began, stopping to answer clarifying questions when asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, you're telling me that terrorists picked the one night you were staying there to attack and when you fled to the hospital they showed up there killing Agent Faber? Is there anything else you’d like to tell us about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like what?” Charlie asked in confusion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“While you were in Mexico you weren't by Ms. Clayton’s side the entire time. Where did you go when you were alone?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I simply went for a walk in the neighborhoods while Mia gave her speeches.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh,” the man sneered as he reached into his pocket, freezing when five weapons were drawn and pointed at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suggest you remove your hand very slowly,” Bass growled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Truman removed a folded picture, Bass took it from him and opened the grainy photograph. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frowning, he studied the photograph of Charlie in a dingy alley. The picture could have been taken anywhere. Recognizing the man with her, he kept his face neutral and handed the photo to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck!” Charlie exclaimed. “That’s not me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ms. Matheson,” Truman tsked. “You appear to know that man very intimately. I have a hard time believing you don't know him. You might have convinced your bodyguards that you're innocent of fraternizing with a known criminal, but you won't convince me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I'm telling you I don't know who that is.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe, but I have several photos of you and this mysterious stranger taken in several different places. Do you often take pictures with strangers?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to see them,” Charlie demanded. “This is a copy,” she said, sliding it across the table. “Where are the originals?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They were sent to my email, but in the meantime, I suggest you explain that,” he replied nodding towards the paper laying in front of him on the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That photo is fake. I have no idea who that man is, but you obviously do. Care to enlighten me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man smirked looking up at Bass. “Ask your bodyguard. I'm sure he can answer your question. Can’t you Monroe?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“His name is Drexel”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie's eyes drifted back to the picture. “I've heard Miles mention his name before. He’s into drugs and human trafficking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you do know him!” Truman crowed. “Perhaps you want to change your story.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie rolled her eyes. “I said that I know the name, not that I know him personally.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Evidence says otherwise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So does my birth certificate, but I don't take that as gospel,” Charlie replied dryly, crossing her arms as she dropped back against the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bass looked at Jim who was closest to the bedroom door. “My bag is on the bed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Disappearing for a moment, Jim returned with Bass’ laptop in his hands. Sitting next to Charlie he booted up the laptop and then slid it across the table to Bass who had taken a seat on the other side of her and keyed in his passwords. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flipping the laptop around he shoved it in Truman’s direction. “Log into your email. My friend here will forward the emails to our IT department to analyze.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And how do I know they won't be deleted to protect someone who is clearly more than a client.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Save them to your cloud drive as soon as you send the email,” Jim instructed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While that was being done Bill Harlow turned to Charlie. “I demand an explanation, Ms. Matheson.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Times up,” Bass said. “No more questions.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll force her compliance,” the man hissed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh. You might want to rethink that plan,” Bass replied, his voice eerily calm. Enough so that even Jeremy did a double-take. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All done,” Jim said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who sent the photos,” Bass asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm not giving up my sources,” Truman said haughtily. “I’ll only say they’re from someone I trust. L</span>
  <span> trust Ms. Matheson will be available for further questions because I assure you we’ll have plenty. You won't be the cause of more deaths on my watch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sit down,” Jermy barked. “We have some questions for you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't think so,” Truman said, turning to the door only to find Jason and Alec blocking the way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Afraid to answer a few questions yourself?” Bass taunted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sit down,” Bill Harlow told Truman. “Everybody here is just trying to do a job. What do you want to know? “</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who decided a two-man detail was sufficient for the ambassador's daughter?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a goodwill tour. She didn't need a full security detail.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In light of the attack, I'd say she did,” Jeremy interjected. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What else?” Truman asked, clearly done with them and their questions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you know about the Falcon?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie along with Bill Harlow and Victor Doyle, turned towards Bass, confused by the question as Truman remained silent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you asking about birds?” Bill Harlow asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Falcon is a person. Not a bird. What do you know about him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We've never heard of him. Surely any IT department worth their salt could investigate that for you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about you?” Bass asked Truman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This isn't about me. It's about her involvement in a colleague's death.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you lying?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is ridiculous,” Truman declared, jumping to his feet. “I’m not on trial here. I don't know anyone named Falcon. Satisfied. We’ve wasted enough time,” he told his colleagues. </span>
  <span>“Since Ms. Matheson isn't being cooperative, I suggest we bring her in for an interview without her guard dog.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bass and Jim stood, placing themselves between Charlie and the three men. “That's not happening. If you insist on questioning Charlotte again, I along with her legal counsel will be present.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Truman glared at him before turning towards the door. “Move or I’ll call our security detail to deal with you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you provide yourself with a full security detail?” Alec inquired in a mocking tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That earned a growled, “Move.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take that as a yes. Glad to know protecting yourself is more important than protecting your men.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeremy nodded at his men and they slid away from the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bill Harlow extended his hand to Charlie. “I had no idea Allenford was going to show you that photo. Please accept my apologies for causing you undue distress.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie nodded slightly accepting Truman’s hand as well. When he held onto her hand too long, running his fingers over her wrist, Charlie yanked her hand away, watching as the man smirked before stalking towards the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as they were gone, Bass pulled her close. “Great job, Babe,” he whispered as Jason presented her with a to-go cup of hot, sweetened tea. “Drink it,” he ordered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking the cup she turned towards Jim. “Did you look at the pictures?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. “No.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll look at them as soon as we're on the plane. Pack your things and we can get going,” Jeremy instructed her.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never unpacked,” she informed him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten minutes later, they were in the SUV’s checking for bugs. When the signal went red, Charlie's eyes went wide. Bass turned and held his finger up to his lips. She nodded in understanding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They drove to the airstrip in silence, ushering Charlie quickly to the jet where Jeremy instructed the pilot to take off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Bass asked her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie shook her head. “Not even close.” She hadn't even had a chance to ask him who this Falcon was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you need?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Answers.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We're working as fast as we can. We want answers as much as you do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who's Falcon?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don't know. That's where the money trail led.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m scared,” she whispered looking up at him.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. Me too." Pressing a kiss to her forehead, he watched as Jim stood, taking his laptop out of his bag. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ready?” Bass asked Charlie, helping her down the aisle to take a seat around the conference table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let's take a look,” Bass said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other team members looked at each other before Alec stated the obvious. “From the way he gloated, it's not going to be good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bass nodded. “That's what worries me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Jim’s fingers flew over the keyboard, the screen on the wall flickered to life showing the photo of Charlie and Drexel that Truman had shown them earlier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How could anyone believe that I did that?” Charlie whispered. “I know that it's not common knowledge, but for fucks sake-Miles-'' she choked out. “This could ruin Overwatch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bass reached out to take her hand. “We’ll examine the photos more closely once we've seen them all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Each photo was worse than the last, culminating in a picture of Charlie in bed with the man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that all of them, Jim?” Bass asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jim nodded. “Want me to send them to the company or handle them ourselves?” he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In house,” Bass replied, stalking away from the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stepping into the jet’s bedroom, Bass took a moment to collect himself as absolute fury consumed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had never once thought that those photos were real, but Charlie was right, if they were to get out, not only would she be ruined, but Overwatch would have a hard time digging out from the bad publicity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had had her share of high school and college flings, but Charlie didn’t sleep around and she most certainly didn't sleep around with criminals.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he heard the door open behind him, he took a deep breath and exhaled before holding out his hand. “Come here,” he said gruffly. Wrapping his arms around her, he embraced her tightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never did any of those things, Bass, you have to believe me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know the truth of you,” he breathed before pressing his lips to hers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Easing her out of the kiss, he leaned back to look at her. “We need to study these photos.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie shuddered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bass rubbed her shoulders, wishing he could protect her from every bad thing out there, including the embarrassment of having Overwatch employees see her in such compromising positions. “Don't look at your face. Look at everything else. If we can't pinpoint something that proves they’re fake, we’ll have to turn them over to Overwatch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie's eyes flew to his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll limit their exposure to Aaron and Mark, but Miles will want to see them as well.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reaching out with his thumb, he brushed away a tear that ran down her cheek. “Come on,” he said softly, “we have work to do.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Guiding her back to the conference table, they took their seats once again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jim, show each photo one at a time,” Jeremy instructed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A moment later that first horrid picture of Charlie in the alley reappeared. The room was silent as they all studied the photo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks like it was taken from the street and it does appear to be in Mexico,” Alec said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could be photoshopped to look like Mexico,” Jim said as he zoomed in on the storefront, “but I tend to agree with you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Enlarge the reflection on the left,” Bass requested. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They watched as the picture shifted to the reflection of a man staring at Charlie and holding a cell phone in his hands as he took a picture. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Focus on the man's face.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The cellphone blocks our view of his face,” Jason pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be enough for our facial recognition to obtain a positive ID,” Jim said. ”Don't you recognize him?” Splitting the screen in half, Jim posted a picture of Drexel, and then Drexel holding the camera.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie gasped. “If he took the picture, he couldn't be in it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So now we have proof the man with Charlie isn't Drexel,” Jeremy said. “Look at the woman against the wall, short stuff. What do you see besides your face.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie studied the photo with a frown. “Well, I certainly don't own an outfit like that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Someone could say you tossed the clothes,” Alec countered.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not Charlie,” Bass said, leaning forward to look at Jeremy. “Drexel is six-two. That woman must be at least five-ten.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And there's a reason I call her short stuff,” Jeremy smirked, turning to look at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But Drexel isn't in that alley. We can't tell how tall he is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bass waved the thought away. “We can also run the picture through our analysis program to show that’s not Charlie's body. Look at her hands, those aren't Charlies.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bass glanced at Charlie who had her head tilted as she studied the photo. “What is it?” He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I saw a woman in Mexico wearing those clothes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No idea,” Charlie replied with a shrug, “but I only saw one woman wearing those clothes. She was young,” Charlie with a slow nod of her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Underage?” Jeremy asked as Jim zoomed in on the photo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Think back from the day of the attack. When did you see her?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie's teeth toyed with her bottom lip as she ran through the trip backward in her head. “The evening before the attack.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That’s great Charlie,” Jeremy encouraged. “Do you remember seeing a couple in an alley in that position?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Closing her eyes, Charlie thought through her steps from the time they checked into the hotel. “We decided to have a late lunch and walked to the restaurant. It was between there and the hotel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, good,” Jim said, punching keys on the keyboard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did anyone else see them?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie shook her head. “I doubt it. Mia and Adam only had eyes for each other.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you recognize the man?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I was across the street and it was in passing. I just remember being surprised that we would see that kind of behavior on the streets.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're doing great, Charlie,” Bass said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember what street you were on when you saw the couple in the alley?” Jim asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Juan Torrea.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you access street or security cams in that area?” Jeremy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If the cameras are active, yes. Charlie, what time did you go to lunch?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Four p.m.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'll see what I can find. Might take a while.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeremy smiled. “Should be a breeze for a man who types faster than the speed of sound. Move on to the next picture.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They studied the photo silently before Jason spoke up. “Jim, zoom in on the lower right corner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He studied the image intently before announcing, “That's Rosies. It's a bar and grill in Juarez.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You've been there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Once,” he said without elaborating. “Rosie's is a known meat market.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Meat market?” Charlie questioned with a frown</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Girls and women are auctioned off to the highest bidder for as long as you want them. The longer you keep them the higher the price. Returning them alive is preferred but not required.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They analyzed each photo and when the final one appeared on the screen, grim expressions settled on the faces of everyone at the table. “We know that's not you,” Bass said squeezing Charlie's hands. “How do we prove it with this photo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The girl has two tattoos. One under her ankle and the other on the inside of her wrist. I don't have any.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could be explained as a temporary tattoo. Do you notice anything else?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie shook her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Someone pointed at the screen. “Zoom in on the man's right shoulder blade, what is that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The view shifted to an enhanced view of the shoulder blade. “It's a tattoo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you clean that up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jim’s fingers flew over the keyboard. Seconds later a clearer view of the tattoo filled the screen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's a bird,” Charlie said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That's a falcon. This man is the reason you have a price on your head. You saw a heavy hitter with an underage girl in that alley,” Jeremy reasoned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I saw them for a second,” Charlie protested. “I couldn't identify him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He thinks you did,” Jason said. “What’s worse is that he got a good look at you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie's face went pale. “He recognized Mia and figured out who I was by association.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyone looking at this picture wouldn't be able to tell that’s Drexel. All we see is his back. Does Drexel have a falcon tattoo?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'll ask Miles to send a unit to grab him and find out,” Jeremy said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“My gut says this man is Falcon. Not Drexel.</span> <span>Drexel is using these to blackmail Falcon.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeremy made a call putting it on speaker. Miles answered a few seconds later. “What do you need, Jeremy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Drexel. He's involved in the attempt to frame Charlie.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Explain now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeremy told Miles about the photos, and how they were photoshopped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“The Feds want Drexel,” Jim pointed out.</span> <span>“They'll be happy to have him gift-wrapped and left for pick up. An anonymous tip should take care of the rest.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know as well as I do that's not enough to nab this guy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Drexel has a human trafficking operation that specializes in providing minors for hire. Especially for the rich and powerful,” Bass said. “We think Charlie saw a man known as Falcon the night before the attack at the hotel. A client of Drexel’s.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Any proof?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” he admitted. “That's why we need Drexel.  If he doesn't have a falcon tattoo then he knows who this man is. He's probably using the photos to blackmail him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If we do this,” Miles said, “the Feds will owe us a favor, and I like having them in our pockets. Alright, done. I'll reroute the other team to Mexico.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if the terrorists are still in the area?” Charlie asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well if it turns out the men involved in the attacks at the hotel and hospital are terrorists, they're connected to human traffickers in the area.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which means Charlie is a definite threat,” Jason sighed rubbing a hand over his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Especially if this man is a well-known power broker,” Miles added. “Charlie, what are your thoughts?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The man must know Mia. How else would he identify me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Drexel is American,” Jim said. “It’s reasonable to assume that Falcon is American as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Copy that. Do you  need anything else, Jeremy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keep the feds off our back. Harlow and Company won't be happy when they discover we left town. They'll send law enforcement after Charlie if her location is leaked.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you need anything, Kiddo?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Daddy, I'm fine. The guys are taking good care of me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We land in Jasper in an hour,” Jeremy told Miles. “I'll check in when we're back at the ranch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Copy that," Miles said, ending the call.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeremy looked around the table. “Rest up. We’re going to need it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did Jeremy say we should rest?” Charlie asked as they made their back to their seats.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“His gut is telling him this mission is heating up. We've been on enough missions to know when something is ready to give. Falcon is afraid you'll identify him. He’s desperate to silence you before you expose him as a murderer and a pedophile.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I only saw his face for a split-second. Not even long enough to recognize him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But he doesn’t know that, therefore you’re a threat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie sighed. “He must have money at his disposal if he can persuade human traffickers to attack a hotel and a hospital.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grabbing a blanket from one of the overhead bins, Bass sat down beside her and spread the blanket over the two of them as Charlie snuggled against his side. “Try to relax. Your body needs time to recharge. Close your eyes and let me hold you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was asleep in moments. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I did a super quick read-through of this last night, so Lord's only knows what it all says. If there's something I need to fix, please let me know.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sending Charlie upstairs for a nap after lunch, Bass made his way to the library to make a phone call. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“New Vegas Tattoos” a voice purred into the phone</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's Sebastian.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sebastian. It’s been a while. Where have you been?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, here and there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Talkative as always, I see.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got a minute?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One moment please,” she replied, putting him on hold. A few moments later she picked back up, the background noise having disappeared. “What do you need, Sugar?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Check your email. Have you seen this tattoo?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I created it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you give the design to another artist to use?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please. I’m not about to hand over one of my special designs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know who chose that design?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I've used it twice,” she said and Bass could hear her turning pages in a book. “Once on a woman and again on a man.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“American?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need their names.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, Sebastian, you know better than that. If I revealed my client’s names I wouldn't have a business for long.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's Miles’ daughter. The man wearing your tattoo is involved in an attempt on her life. I need his name.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re yanking my chain, aren't you darling.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm telling you the truth, Duncan. You owe me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you serious with this?” she asked with a huff. When Bass remained quiet Duncan sighed. “We're square after this, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, darling, we’re square. I need a name.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jack Davis. He's some bigwig in D.C.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bass froze.  “Are you telling me the Secretary of State is wearing that tattoo?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure am. Baby, I've got to get back to work, I have customers waiting. Do you need anything else?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. Thanks, Duncan, you may have just saved Charlie's life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't know what you've gotten yourself into Sebastian, but you watch your back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will do,” Bass replied, ending the call before dialing Miles’ number.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Matheson.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have a problem.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miles snorted. “What else is new?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know the identity of the man with the tattoo.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How? Jeremy sent the pictures to my email. You can't see his face.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I called a friend who's a tattoo artist. Turns out she's the one who designed the tattoo and has only used the design twice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. So who is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jack Davis.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Secretary of State?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One in the same.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s got deep pockets and has connections in every branch of the government.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need to call off the other team's mission.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, capturing Drexel will strike a blow to human trafficking in that region and make our job easier on future missions.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Until somebody else takes over the operation  and starts one of their own.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One battle at a time, Bass. First, we need proof that Jack Davis is the man in the photo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We're working on it. Jim is scouring the street cams on the street Charlie saw the couple.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Finding the right angle for a clear picture will be a stroke of luck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have a name, that's more than we had before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want to do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take Charlie on a nice long vacation to a deserted island somewhere in the Caribbean.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miles sighed. “Of course you do. How can I help?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She's going to need a new ID.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>He had just hung up the phone when Jeremy came striding into the room. “We've got trouble.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“John Fry called. A team of men triggered the safe house sensors at the half-mile mark. They’re closing fast and Texas needs backup.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could be a diversion.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. You coming or going?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me get Charlie into the safe room.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Running to her room, Bass rushed in startling her. “Need to go, now,” he told her, taking her hand. “Texas needs backup. You're going into the safe room,” he explained, taking her into his bedroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you and Miles, like, share a brain?” Charlie asked with the lift of a brow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bass scowled at her as he dug through his bag. “I need these first. These are trackers,” he said holding up two flesh-colored patches. You’re not to come out of the safe room for anyone but me, but, for my peace of mind, I want you to wear these.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Charlie readily agreed, understanding his concern. Placing one patch behind her ear, he slid one hand under her shirt and up her back placing it just beneath her bra strap where it wouldn't be seen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fresh,” she teased with a wink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” he growled, grabbing his bag and tugging her along with him back to the library. “I love you,” he told her as she turned around to watch the door slide closed between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning to the monitors, Charlie's gaze bounced from screen to screen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A movement to the right caught her attention and she watched as one of the cowhands was attacked and knocked unconscious with a blow to the side of the head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a gasp, she grabbed her phone and frantically sent Bass a text. The attack on the safe house had been nothing more than a diversion to get the team away from the ranch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Help is coming. Stay in place.” Her phone chirped back at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit” she breathed, looking back at the monitors, realizing that the men had disappeared. She remembered Bass bitching at Jeremy about gaps in coverage when they had first arrived. Looks like he was right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scanning the screens she watched in horror as the back door in the kitchen burst open and the group of strangers rushed into the room, taking the housekeeper hostage. Forcing her into a kitchen chair, one of them held a gun to her head. The man's gaze locked onto the security camera in the corner of the room and started talking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “You have one minute to come out or she dies.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well fuck,” Charlie muttered, sending Bass another text about the new situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His response came seconds later. ON MY WAY. STALL.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” she texted before sliding the phone into her pocket. Entering the code on the keypad, she opened the safe room door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as she stepped into the library, a man had a hold of her arm. “Hello, Charlotte Matheson. We've been looking for you,” he hissed, dragging her into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Charlotte, you should have stayed hidden,'' the housekeeper cried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I couldn't let them hurt you,” she replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man holding the gun to the woman's head jerked his head in Charlie’s direction. “Do it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do what?” Charlie asked just as she felt a pinch in her neck. “No!” she gasped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The housekeeper crying out was the last thing she remembered.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Barreling through the gates of the ranch, Bass raced to the house. Police vehicles with their lights still circling were parked in front of the house. Bailing from the SUV he raced towards the front door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The knob turned easily in his hand, and he heard the voice of the sheriff. “It's Bass and the team, we're coming in soft!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kitchen,” came the response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bass and Jason hurried towards the back of the house. Sweeping the room for Charlie, Bass stopped when he saw the housekeeper in the sheriff's arms, weeping, the side of her face covered in blood. “Where’s Charlie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They took her before we arrived. I’m sorry Bass. We’ve got a BOLO out on them, but they've got a head start on us. They could be anywhere by now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Sheriff tossed him a phone. “Found that on the floor. Is it Charlie’s?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bass closed his eyes as his world turned red. He’d make them regret the day they laid their hands on her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tracking her phone is out then,” Jason commented.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Got it covered,” Bass growled, calling Mark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you need?'' his friend asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Activate my trackers. Charlie is wearing two of them. She's been kidnapped by a group of armed men.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus,” Mark breathed over a flurry of typing. “Done,” sent the link to your phone. “What else?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bass looked at the sheriff. “License plates?” The man rattled them off</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Got it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably rentals but see what you can find. Jim is going to access the ranch security system. You should receive the footage soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Copy that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Mark,” Bass said, ending the call.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tapping the tracking link Mark sent, Bass watched as a blinking red light moved quickly to the east. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What's wrong?” Jason asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re headed straight for the airstrip. They're going to try flying her out.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Charlie's eyes fluttered open with a frown. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why was she on a plane again? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pulling on her hands, the sound of a chain rattling got her attention. Looking up, adrenaline poured through her system, clearing the fog out of her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tugged again with a wince. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glancing down the bed she was laying on, she lifted her feet. No restraints. Excellent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wiggling up the bed she managed to get herself into a sitting position against the headboard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she sat there trying to determine her next move, the skin behind her ear heated up and relief swept through her like a wave. Overwatch must have activated her tracker. That meant Bass was coming for her. It was her job to stay alive until he got here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Knowing there was nothing she could do, even if she did manage to get out of the cuffs, she leaned back and tried to rest, saving her strength for whatever was ahead. She dozed for a while until a change in the engines roused her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon, she felt the landing gear drop, and then they were bumping along the tarmac. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie’s gaze focused on the door waiting and watching. Finally, the sound of heavy footsteps approached the cabin door and a man strode in, flipping on the light. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seemingly satisfied that she was awake, he shoved his hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out a key that he used to unlock the cuffs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go,” he barked. “He's waiting for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who? Whose waiting? Who sent you for me?” Charlie demanded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clamping his hand around her wrist, the man jerked her to her feet. “Move,” he growled, pushing her forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stumbled through the door and up the aisle on shaky legs. In the fading daylight, she made a hasty scan of the area. It was a private airstrip, but where was the question. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don't even think of running,” the man behind her said, grasping her upper arm, pointing her towards the group of armed men, surrounding the plane. “You wouldn't make it ten feet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a frown, Charlie let herself be pushed along to a waiting SUV. There would eventually be an opportunity to escape. She simply had to keep her eyes open and stay aware. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shoving her into the back seat, the man climbed in behind her, causing Charlie to scramble across the seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another man climbed in behind the wheel and began driving away from the airstrip. Taking a deep breath, she reminded herself that Overwatch knew where she was. Miles and Bass would leave no stone unturned until they had her back.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The vehicle turned onto a long winding drive that led to a large multi-storied mansion, but instead of stopping in front of the house, they drove around to the back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they'd stopped, the man beside Charlie stepped out of the vehicle reaching back in to drag her out of the SUV and push her towards the rear entrance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They made their way through the kitchen and down several hallways until her captors stopped in front of a closed door and knocked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A curt reply came from inside the room. “Come.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Opening the door, Charlie’s captor grabbed her arm and pulled her into the room to stand in front of a man with silvery-grey hair and blue eyes. A large desk separated them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man rose, raking his eyes over her. “So you’re the cause of so much trouble.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?” Charlie demanded, even though she already knew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man smirked. “You don't lie very well, do you, Ms. Matheson. I don't like liars. You should keep that in mind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want from me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man's brows rose. “Why, you don't have anything I want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why did you kidnap me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that's such an ugly word and beside’s, we're all friends here. And your friends have cost me a lot of money and favors in order to cover my tracks.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sent the men to attack the ranch.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tilted his head. “I also sent a second group to where the ambassador's daughter is hiding. If you had just had the decency to die in the attack on the hotel we wouldn't be in the mess. Now, there are simply too many people asking questions and the blame for that lies at your and Overwatch’s doorstep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know about Overwatch?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know everything about my enemies. WIth you and the men that rescued you dead, everything goes back to normal.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie raised a brow at his arrogance. Clearly, he hadn't met Miles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is unfortunate that you and Mia had to walk that night. Now you're simply an obstacle I have to deal with.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you find us?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mia. She called her mother and mentioned Jasper. It took a whole thirty minutes to locate her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did she mention the ranch as well?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, my men followed you there.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie frowned. “How?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ed Truman slid a tracker under your watch.”   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what happens now?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, we sit back and wait for Mr. Monroe and his friends to come to your rescue. Once they arrive, I’ll be able to end all my problems once and for all.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Charlie glared at her captor as he jerked her once again, this time tugging back in protest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Knock it off,'' he scowled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or what?” Charlie snapped back, tired of being manhandled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can knock you out again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie pulled a face and barely refrained from sticking her tongue out at the man and continued walking</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you're nice, I might even bring you food tomorrow,” he taunted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh joy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reaching the end of the basement stairs, her captor reached for his trusty keys and unlocked the door in front of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looming over her, he herded her forward with nothing more than the threat of what he could do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Opening a second door, he propelled her forward hard enough that she hit her knees. “Scream all you want, but no one will hear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slamming the door closed behind him, Charlie heard the lock tumble into place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the dim light, she took stock of her new prison. Large plastic storage bins were stacked along three of the four walls. The fourth wall held shelves full of cleaning supplies and high on the wall was a window. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carrying some of the plastic bins over she was able to climb up and look out the window. The room appeared to be on the corner of the house near a stand of trees. Stretching on her tiptoes she was able to unlock the window. It was still too light out to escape so she dropped back to the floor, settling down to wait. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When full night finally settled in, Charlie took her watch off, leaving it where she was sitting and climbed back up her makeshift ladder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Holding her breath, she slid the window open. listening for the sound of alarms or footsteps. When none came, she continued. Hoisting herself up and over the sill, she dropped into a crouch watching for any guards patrolling the grounds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not seeing any, she made a mad dash for the treeline, expecting to be shot down at any moment. Ducking behind the first tree she came to, she slowed her pace in order not to sound like a herd of buffalo trampling through the underbrush. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Knowing that time was not on her side, Charlie moved as quickly as she dared in the dim light. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hearing a distant shout, she strained to listen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Had Bass arrived or had they discovered her escape? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hearing more shouts but no gunfire, Charlie bet on the latter and picked up her pace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This area would be the obvious place to look. As she hurried through the wooded area she looked for a good place to hide. Reaching a clearing, she hesitated. The moon shone down like a spotlight and one of the bad guys might be watching. As soon as she had the thought, twigs snapped to her left and a man cursed softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of thrashing came closer as she continued to locate a hiding place. Finally, out of time, she dove behind a fallen tree, scooting in close, hoping that the shadows would hide her as she held her aching ribs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heavy footsteps and ragged breathing alerted her to the man's presence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The footsteps paused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You see anything?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie bit her lip. She didn't realize there was more than one man nearby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope. Wonder why the boss has such a hard-on for this chick.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don't know, don’t care, and I don't plan on being the one that has to tell him we lost her. Keep looking. She couldn't have gone far.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their footsteps eventually faded away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Charlie lay there, debating on whether or not it was safe to come out or not, she heard the rustling of fabric. Tucking herself closer to the log, she lay there for what seemed like forever as she heard footsteps crisscrossing the clearing. Either they weren't looking for her very hard or they had laid a trap for her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At last, gunfire rang out from the direction of the mansion and she could hear the sound of footsteps running away from her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sitting up, she looked around. She didn't see anyone, but her skin prickled as though someone was watching her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pushing to her feet, she decided to take her chances. The trackers would continue to tell Bass where she was located. Skirting the rest of the way around the clearing, she stumbled over a root and would have fallen if not for the arm wrapped under her breast. A hand clamped over her mouth, stifling her cry of surprise as she was pulled against a hard broad chest. “It's me,” a soft voice murmured in her ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nodding, Charlie slumped as he released her, letting him spin her around and pull her into his arms. She buried her face in his neck, trying not to make any sound as she clung to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can't stay here,” he whispered. “The woods are filled with bad guys.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nodding again, she took his hand when he reached for it and tried to keep up with his fast pace, before finally tugging on his hand as she bent over holding her ribs. “I’m sorry,” she whispered, breathlessly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. We’ll take a break. You're doing great,” he assured her, letting her rest her weight against him. “Did he hurt you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie shook her head. “He was waiting for the team to arrive. He was going to kill all of us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That's not going to happen,” Bass assured her before a chuckle reached their ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emerging from the shadows, with weapons pointing in their direction was Jack Davis with Ed Truman at his side. “You really shouldn't lie to the woman.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bass tightened his hold on Charlie. He figured Truman had been covering for Davis but didn't realize the depth of his involvement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Davis.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You and your pretty girlfriend, have been nothing but trouble for our operation. I’m looking forward to getting rid of you both. Throw down your weapon, Monroe, or I shoot the pretty lady now, instead of waiting till later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Calculating the distance between them, Bass knew it wasn't in his favor. So, releasing Charlie, he laid his weapon down on the ground. When he straightened, he made sure to shift directly in front of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wrapping one hand around his wrist he activated the alarm on his watch for Overwatch to send help. If anyone was free, he would soon have help. If not, he’d handle it on his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What now?” Bass asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We kill you, then Ms. Matheson.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about his friends?” Truman demanded. “We can't let them live.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My men will kill the rest,'' Davis assured him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Bass felt his watch gently vibrate, he relaxed slightly, knowing help was on the way. “You really plan to shoot us? That's only going to bring attention.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, what's one more gunshot with all that racket .”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But those shots aren't coming from the woods.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doesn't really matter though does it. Your buddies won't live long enough to save you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bass didn't react when he felt Charlie's hands on his lower back. After a slight tug, he realized that she was pulling his ka-bar from its sheath. Moving his hand around to his back, he gripped the hilt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hopefully, no one would notice the black blade and hilt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You willing to take that chance,'' Bass taunted the man. “When my team aims, we don't miss.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He's stalling,'' Davis said, his eyes narrowing. Motioning with his hand, four more men appeared, including a very large man who had the looks of a bare-knuckle brawler about him. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take the woman to the basement. I’ll deal with her when I'm finished with Monroe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bass turned just in time to see the big man dragging a kicking Charlie deeper into the woods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Charlotte!” Bass bellowed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Focus!” Jeremy hissed through the com system. “Thirty seconds out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The order was enough to redirect his focus to Davis and Truman.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You realize my team isn’t the only ones that know your name.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Davis scoffed. “Just another desperate lie.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bass raised a brow. “You sure about that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that moment a red light appeared on Davis’ chest. “Now!” Bass ordered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shots rang out, and Davis flew backward, slamming into a tree at the same instant Bass threw the ka-bar at Truman watching as it sunk deep into his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking down a stunned Truman sank to the ground, his weapon falling from his hand as he reached for the knife, pulling it out with a groan before collapsing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason stepped forward, checking both men for a pulse before shaking his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeremy!” Bass grit out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go!! Someone watch his back!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bass scooped up his discarded weapon and ran in the direction Charlie had disappeared without bothering to wait for his teammate</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moonlight easily lit Charlie’s fight to escape her captor making her trail easy to follow,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A scream shattered the night and Bass lept fallen trees and dodged boulders to reach her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emerging two hundred yards away, Bass heard Charlie cry out as she fought the man on the bank of a swiftly moving river that cut through the property. Spotting Monroe in the distance, the man punched Charlie in the face and shoved her down the bank into the water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go!” Jason shouted as he ran by. “I'll take out the trash!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Running past the mountain of a man, Bass dodged his swinging fist and leaped into the river, surfacing a moment later. He scanned ahead of him for Charlie as the current swept him around the bend, his heart skipping a beat as he saw her face down in the water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pushing himself, he quickly made his way to her, flipping her over to her back, before towing her to shore. Clambering up the bank with her, Bass laid her out, checking for signs of life but there was nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don't you dare die on me,” he hissed, tilting her head back as he pinched her nose and began CPR. “Come on, Charlotte come back to me,” he muttered, alternating between chest compressions and blowing air into her lungs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please,” he started to beg, as tears fell from his eyes, “don't take her from me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> After what seemed like an eternity, she finally coughed and began to expel water. Bass rolled her to her side to aid in its removal, before dragging her onto his lap and into his arms, holding her tight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're alright, you're safe, I've got you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love you,” Charlie rasped out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love you, too, baby. Let's get out of here,” he said, rising to his feet with her still cradled in his arms</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cold,” she replied, her teeth chattering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking back to where he had left Jason, Bass found him standing guard over an unconscious and zip-tied side of beef. “Tell Jeremy we're all clear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His friend nodded, doing as he was asked. “I’ll drop this guy off with the others, and then intercept the Feds. There’s an ambulance waiting to take Charlie to the hospital.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm fine, Bass, please don’t let them separate us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be going with you,'' he promised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But won't they need to talk to you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They're going to want to talk to both of us,'' he replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as they were on the bus he'd call Miles and have their attorneys on a plane asap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A heated blanket will be fine. There's no need for a hospital,” Charlie insisted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bass looked at her like she’d lost her mind. “You almost drowned, Charlotte. Besides the fact that I want a doctor telling me you're fine, do you really think Jeremy would let that slide? And what about Miles? He's going to be worried enough.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” she muttered as he shook his head at her Mathson stubbornness. A freaking mini-Miles was what she was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason met them at the back of the ambulance. “You're riding in back with Charlie and an EMT. I'll be up front with the driver.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’d you swing that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miles pulled in a few favors.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bass gave Charlie a told you so look. “Let’s go. I want her checked out asap.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, the ambulance pulled under the emergency canopy, whisking Charlie into an exam room, a warming blanket tucked in around her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bass followed her in, wrapping his hand around hers as they waited. Jason took up position outside the door, watching the nurses who came and went.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, he poked his head in. “Docs here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bass looked up as a woman his age or older walked in the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She held out her hand to Bass. “I’m Doctor Collins. Miles Matheson asked that I take a look at his niece.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,'' Bass said, releasing her hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you’ll just wait out in the hall, I’ll get you back in here in a jiffy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bass looked at Charlie. “You okay with this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's fine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be right outside. Just shout if you need me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We won't be but a minute,” the doctor assured him with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leaving the room, Bass took up a post just across the hall from the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Twenty minutes later,” the doctor opened the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bass took that as an invitation and entered the room. He didn't know what had been said, but Charlie was definitely not happy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What's the verdict?” he asked the doctor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s good considering what she’d been through. I’ve ordered some blood tests since she was drugged, just to be safe. And, while there doesn't appear to be a concussion, I still want to keep her overnight for observation. She’d also prefer that your medic take care of re-taping her ribs. Someone will be in soon to take her to her room. You are of course welcome to stay overnight with her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Half an hour later, Charlie was settled in her new room with Bass at her side and Jason outside the door as her eyes grew heavy. Bass brushed his lips against her forehead. “Sleep while you can.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You won’t leave?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going anywhere,'' he assured her, watching as she drifted off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An hour or so passed before Jason tapped lightly on the door and stepped inside. “Feds are here to interview you and Charlie.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then they can interview us together. I’m not leaving her.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll pass the word.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just give me a minute to wake her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a nod, Jason left the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bass stroked the side of Charlie's face until she stirred. “What's wrong?” She asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Feds are here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie groaned. “Great.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A moment later, two men, dressed in black suits, black ties, and black shoes, entered the room looking like they’d just ate a lemon. After introducing themselves, the older of the two scowled at Bass. “You left the scene. You should know better than that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wasn't letting Charlie out of my sight. She was kidnapped and nearly drowned. If you want to interview us, it’ll be together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That's not how this works,'' the younger man snapped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Until Davis’ organization is dismantled, Charlie is still in danger, so I'm not leaving her. If that’s not acceptable, we can answer your questions by video chat after we leave the hospital.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” the older man finally said, sliding his notebook from his pocket. “Let's get started.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>By the time Charlie left the hospital the next morning, Bass and Miles had already made arrangements to whisk her away to the company's compound in the Bahamas. She was equally surprised when his teammates and their families joined them, as well as Miles, Nora, and their children. It was the very best medicine as far as Charlie was concerned, being surrounded by those she loved and who loved her.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was their last night there and Charlie knew something was up. Everyone was scurrying around like mice, conversations would stop as soon as she entered a room, and Bass was wound tighter than a string. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She finally hid in the billiards room with Miles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the sun began to set, Nora and Maggie dragged her up to her room and proceeded to use her as a Barbie, dressing her up and doing her makeup, only telling her that Bass had something special planned. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When they finally finished, they set a timer, making her promise not to come out until it went off. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, sure, whatever,” she glared at the grinning women as they made their escape.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the timer went off five minutes later, Charlie opened the door and slowly followed the trail of flower petals that lead from her room, down the stairs, out the front door, and onto the beach, which was filled with people all looking at her. And in the middle of all of them was Bass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” she asked as Bass slowly moved towards her, before sinking down to one knee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Charlie hissed when he reached out, taking her hand in his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Charlie, in case you haven’t realized it yet, our entire family is here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking up, Charlie scanned the faces in front of her, her eyes going wide when she spotted her parents and brother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I can’t remember the last time I was surrounded by so much love,” he continued, drawing her attention back to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bass?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Charlie. I’ve loved you since the moment I first laid eyes on you and that love has only grown over the years. I know better than anyone that we can’t take our time here for granted and the last week has only reminded me of that. I don’t want to waste another moment without you, Charlotte. Will you marry me, here, tonight?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hand over her mouth, Charlie nodded her head. “Yes, yes, I’ll marry you,” she gasped, watching as Bass slid a ring on her finger and then turned her hand over to kiss her palm. When he stood, Charlie threw herself into his arms, burying her face against his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope those are happy tears,” he whispered as their family clapped and chattered around them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So happy,” she whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You won’t regret this, Charlie. I promise. I want nothing more than to make you happy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You already do,” she replied, pulling him down for a kiss.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>